Behind Closed Doors
by Fluffykins0801
Summary: Karkat comes home early from work to surprize John for their third anniversary only to recieve a very hurt full surprize him self. With no where else to go Karkat moves in with his old friend Gamzee. Will Karkat's heart learn to love again? Will his and Gamzee's freind ship blossom into something more beautiful? WARNING: humanstuck, AU, and maybe some yaoi. dont like dont read!
1. The End

CHAPTER ONE: THE END

His keys clinked together softly as Karkat opened the door to his and John's apartment. A rare smile graced his features, as he thought back on their life together. This would be their third anniversary so Karkat had gotten off work early just so he could surprise John. As he walked into the living room he glanced down at the small box in his hand and thought, ~ _I'm going to do it; I'm really going to ask him to be mine forever._ ~ The small hallway to the room they shared seemed to stretch on far longer than it actually did.

His hand shaking slightly Karkat prepared to open the door when he heard something strange. It sounded like two people were talking, ~ _that can't be right; John must be watching one of his movies again. ~ _Karkat was not prepared for the awful surprise waiting behind that door. His smile slid from his face to be replaced with a look of pure agony. John was in the bed; the problem was that he was not alone.

"J-John? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH STRIDER IN OUR GOD DAMN BED!?" John jerked away from Dave stuttering, "K-k-k Karkat, your home early!" His pain momentarily forgotten Karkat flipped out. "OF COURSE I CAME HOME EARLY! IT OUR THIRD FUCKING ANNIVERSARY AND ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SURPRISE YOU! NOW I WISH I NEVER CAME HOME! OR THAT I HAD BOUGHT THIS FUCKING RING!" When he paused to catch his breath John tried to explain.

"It's not what you think Karkat! We were just, uhhhh… "*SLAP* Karkat was now shaking with his rage in full view. John looked as if he had just been shot as he raised a hand to his face. "Fuck you, fuck this place, fuck your god damn excuses, AND FUCK THIS RELATIONSHIP! IM LEAVING AND IM NEVER COMING BACK!" he turned on his heels and stormed back down the short hallway. He heard john's muffled cry of "wait!" but he didn't look back.

The door was almost ripped from it frame when he jerked it open. He had just made it down the stairs and out onto the streets when the first tears started to fall. The tears fell silently until he reached the park. As it was empty he wasn't afraid that someone would see him. ~_Three years, _he thought as he sat on his favorite bench, _three god damn years and the whole time he was thinking about strider or with him. ~ _As the past came into focus, Karkat got the feeling that almost every time John had said that he was working late or that his dad had called and needed to see him was a lie.

With every thought he fell deeper into despair. With his hart broken and his soul shattered Karkat realized that he was now in fact, homeless. "Damnit all." He groaned aloud. "Who the fuck is going to take me in? Kanaya is off on vacation with Rose, Tavros lives in a fucking dorm room, Eridan freaks me the fuck out, Equius… well he does have Nepeta to deal with so that's a no, Terezi only has one bedroom and I am not sleeping on her stupid couch. Sollux just moved in with his girlfriend Feferi so he can't help me. …. FUCK!"

There was no one he could call! Who would even be able to put up with his crabbiness any ways? _~Well there is… No, no, no, HELL NO! I am not going to put this kind of shit on Gamzee! He already has enough going on in his life he does not need this! … But where else am I supposed to go? The fucking soup kitchen? God damnit! I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I? ~ _With a heavy heart Karkat got out his phone and logged on to pesterchum.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began pestering terminallyCapricious (TC) at 2:30 p.m.

CG: HEY GAMZEE PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!

TC: WhAtS uP bEsT fRiEnD!? I hAvN't HeArEd FrOm YoU iN fOrEvEr! :o) HoNk!

CG: GAMZEE PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE MINUTES OK? LOOK I DON'T WANT TO PUT ANY MORE SHIT ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD BUT DO YOU THINK I COULD COME STAY AT YOUR PLACE FOR A WILE?

TC: Of CoUrSe MoThErFuCkEr! BuT cAn A bRoThEr AsK wHy?

CG: I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I GET THERE OK? I…I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAYING IT OVER THE PHONE.

TC: AlRiGhT tHeN bEsTfrIeNd! SeE yOu In A fEw! :0) HoNk!

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased pestering terminallyCapricious (TC) at 2:38 p.m.

With a sigh Karkat returned his phone to his pocket. ~_Well, _~ he thought, ~_this day couldn't possibly get any worse than it already is can it? ~ _The walk to Gamzee's didn't take long as Gamzee only lived a few blocks away from the park. In no time at all Karkat was outside the door of his clown friend.

Before he knocked, Karkat thought for a moment about what he was going to tell Gamzee happened. ~_Ok, so maybe John cheated on me. Well no, there's no maybe about it. That fuckass played with my heart like a kitten with a new toy. Shit! What can I tell him? The truth? Fuck that! Knowing Gamzee he'll just go on about his stupid miracles or some shit. No, maybe if I tell him John is having family over and I just need to stay for a few days…No that won't work. It won't be a few days. I'll probably still be here after a few weeks. Oh god, will he even be able to tolerate me that long? Even Gamzee has his limits. Well I guess there's nothing left but to knock. ~ _His thoughts still in a whirl, Karkat knocked sharply on the door.

END CHAPTER ONE.


	2. A New Start

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW START

The door was thrown open before his third nock and he was promptly crushed into a bear hug. "Gamzee... can't…. BREATH!" "'Sup Karbro! I missed you like you wouldn't believe!" When Gamzee noticed Kakat's lack of responses he looked down to see his face slowly turning purple. "OH SHIT!" With that he quickly released Karkat. As Karkat lay on the ground panting Gamzee began to apologize.

"I am soooo sorry Karbro! I guess I just got to excited to see you and all so I just went and got my hug on bro. You ok?" With his lungs now filling with sweet air Karkat finally got a good look at his old friend. His hair had grown out more and was even wilder than he remembered. He still had on his clown make-up and his baggy sweat pants. He was bare chested.

"Hey Karbro, you ok man? You're kind of crying." Karkat raised a hand to his face and felt the warm wetness that still lingered from before on his fingertips. With a shaky breath, Karkat started his sad story. " G-gamzee, about why I came here... you see, I-i can't go back to my apartment anymore." Gamzee cocked his head to the side, his normal dopey smile replaced with a small frown. "Why can't you go back bro? Did something happen with John?"

Almost immediately Gamzee wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Because as soon as he had mentioned John's name Karkat lost all integrity and had broken down sobbing. With out thinking, not that he did a lot of that anyways, Gamzee pulled Karakt into another hug, this one was softer than his first one because Gamzee figured his bro just needed a normal hug right now. His face now buried in Gamzee's chest, Karkat told him everything. From buying the ring to slapping John in the face. No detail was left out.

With his pain stripped bare, Karkat waited for Gamzee to tell him to get the hell out, that he did not have the time to deal with Karkat's issues. "Well Karbro, looks like we need to go and get your stuff tomorrow so you can move in!" He knew it, he just knew it! Gamzee couldn't put up with him either- wait what!?

Karkat stared at Gamzee with his mouth slightly open. _~ Did he just say what I think he said? ~ _"Uhhh… Karbro? You there man? Please stop looking at me like that, you're kind of freaking me out." Karkat shook his head quickly and said, "Yeah I'm here, sorry for breaking down on you like that. So I can move in?" Gamzee's look caught him off guard. His eyes narrowed and his mouth had turned into an even harder frown. "Of course you can bro! What kind of motherfucker lets his friend live in the streets after his boyfriend cheats on him? Come on man let me show you the guest room!"

As Gamzee grabbed his arm and practically dragged him through the house it became apparent to Karkat that Gamzee had been doing some last minute cleaning. There was still the odd pizza box or Faygo bottle lying around. There were also some other things that Karkat knew Gamzee only had because they helped to keep him calm.

Gamzee had problems, but not the kind that made him homicidal or anything like that. Gamzee just had problems with his anger, and he usually solved those problems with copious amounts of weed. It took a lot to make Gamzee angry, but when he was, who ever had upset him was in for the beating of a lifetime. The hallway they went down had several doors that branched off of it. The third one on the left was the closet; second one on the right was the bathroom. And Gamzee's room was the first door on the left

. At the very end of the hallway was a single door, which Karkat assumed was the guest room. "Well Karbro, it's not that high end, but its home." Gamzee said with his dopy smile returned to his face. He grasped the doorknob to the last door and twisted while pushing forward. The sight was not what Karkat had been expecting. He thought at the most he would have a bed and a dresser. This room had a twin bed and a matching dresser. A flat screen T.V. rested on top of said dresser, and was that a CD and video tape player? Oh sweet baby Jesus his friend remembered that almost all of his romcoms where mostly videotapes, but he had a few of them on disc. Namely ones of Adam Sandler but that's be sides the point!

Karkat felt Gamzee's hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at him. "What? Did you think I would give my best motherfucking bro some ratty old room? Na man! I knew you liked your space so before you came I moved the old movie player in here. The TV's never been used so it was easy putting it up. And the bed is only slightly used, I may have napped in it once or twice but it's in great shape. It did take more time than expected to pick up the mess in the living room though. I don't get a whole lot of visitors, but it was no problem. So motherfucker what do you think? Is this a great place for a new start on life or what?"

Karkat couldn't speak. Gamzee had done all this just for him? ~ _I didn't know Gamzee would be so, so understanding. I guess I was wrong. ~ _ When he could finally speak Karkat had a small smile on his face, "Its perfect Gamz. Thanks for everything…best friend." Gamzee's face split into the biggest grin Karkat had ever seen on his juggalo friend. Karkat gave him another small smile of his own. "Ok man I leave you to get use to your new motherfucking room!" With that Gamzee turned around an left Karkat alone. Gazing around the room again he couldn't help but think, ~_Maybe he's right. This is a great place for a new start. ~_

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Awkward Breakfast

Authors note: Because I am a moron and did not put in a disclaimer here it is! Also the whole thought thing is explained. Also, sorry it took so long…CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Any sentence beginning with ~ and is in italics, those are the character's thoughts. P.S. I do not own homestuck, that honor belongs to Andrew Hussie, . P.S.S. thanks to yuugi arry for the help with putting in details and to all of the awesome people who read this! ^w^

Now stop reading this ridiculously long authors note and go on to the chapter! GOOD DAY!

CHAPTER THREE: AWKAWARD BREAKFAST

Gamzee awoke to the sweet smoky smell of bacon and pancakes. The first thing that went through his mind was, ~_Who the motherfuck is in my house making breakfast...oh wait that's right! Karbro moved in yesterday. Well not fully yet, we still got to go get his half of everything. Poor Karbro, he loved John so much. They were like motherfucking miracles! Wonder what made John do that though? ~ _With that thought Gamzee got up with only his gray spotted boxers on and wondered towards his kitchen to see the funniest thing ever in his short life.

Karkat was in front of the skillet glaring at the pancakes as if daring them to burn. The bacon had already finished by the time he had arrived so Gamzee summarized it had cooked to Karkat's standards. A smirk found its way to his face as he crept up behind Karkat. He then swiftly wrapped his arms around his best friend and swung him away from the pancakes. Or at least, that had been the plan.

As soon as Karkat had felt arms around him he jerked his elbow back in an attempt to hit his assailant in the stomach. Seeing as Gamzee was taller than the average person and Karkat had aimed a little low plus the fact that Karkat was shorter than some, it was not his stomach that Karkat hit. A swift elbow to the crotch shook any remaining sleep from Gamzee's brain. Karkat turned around to see not a random homicidal burglar but to see his friend on the white linoleum floor with his hands between his legs silently crying. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING!?"

Gasping slightly for breath Gamzee managed to answer, "I was just going to give you a break from cooking you know? Goddamn Karbro that hurt! That shit was not motherfucking miracles man. Why are you cooking anyway? Not that I mind bro, just wondering." Karkat let out a heavy sigh. "Because dumbass, one of us has to cook breakfast and I didn't see you getting up and doing that so I thought I would give it a shot. That and I don't want John to have an excuse to make me stay longer than I have to today."

With that Karkat returned to his hateful glaring of the pancakes while Gamzee got shakily to his feet. ~_Damn, Karbro is a lot stronger than he looks! Well better go get dressed. ~ _Gamzee shuffled towards the bathroom so that he could reapply his clown make up. He wasn't sure what it was about the makeup that made him feel calm, jut that when it was on he wasn't scared of going into one of his rages. He went with his usual design, white everywhere with gray around his eyes and mouth. After he had applied his makeup and donned a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt he walked back to his kitchen with his socks in one hand and his purple converse in the other.

For the second time that day Gamzee found himself trying not to bust out into hysterical laughter. Karkat had somehow gotten a pancake stuck to the ceiling and was currently standing on a chair and trying to get it down doing what he does best, cursing. "Stupid. Fucking. Pancake! Why did it have to get stuck to the god damn ceiling!? Get the hell off the ceiling now! Come on I don't have all fucking da- OH SHIT!" Karkat had managed to trip over is feet while tugging on the pancake. He fell backwards convinced he would hit the hard, cold linoleum, his eyes tightly closed he waited for the impact.

"Oomph!" was the only thing to come out of his mouth as Gamzee caught hold of him. Despite that, they both still ended up on the floor. Karkat's momentum had built up and had knocked Gamzee off balance. Placing his hands on Gamzee's chest, Karkat pushed himself into sitting position. "Gamzee? Are you ok?" At first the laugh was small, a chuckle here and there, then as it progressed Gamzee found himself almost doubled up with laughter. Almost because Karkat was still in his lap feeling very confused. "What the hell is so god damn funny!?" In between fits of laughter Gamzee managed to get out, "You're the one who fell off the chair trying to get a pancake off of the ceiling! And you're asking me if I'm ok?"

As Gamzee dissolved into another laughing fit Karkat felt his cheeks start to heat up. That was also the moment he noticed the awkward position that they were in. Karkat had his legs on either side of Gamzee's waist with his hands still firmly on his chest. His face was no longer the light pink it had been moments before but was now bright cherry red. Karkat quickly pushed himself off of Gamzee and turned away to hide his face. Leave it to Gamzee to make even breakfast awkward.

"Come on fuckass, let's eat before this shit gets cold."

END CHAPTER THREE

Hey look another author's note! sorry guys for the . whatever the heck this chapter is. It just kind of happened and I though well they have to eat right? So why not make it an awkward breakfast! -_- why did I do this to you? And once again thanks to all of my wonderful readers and followers! P.S. updates will probably becoming later now that I'm back in school.


	4. Moving In

CHAPTER FOUR: MOVING IN

After the most awkward breakfast Karkat had ever had, he swiftly walked down the hallway to Gamzee's bathroom. ~ _Why the hell did I have to fall like that? That was seriously more awkward than the time I had to tell dad I was gay. Oh god, what is he going to say when I tell him? Pfft, if anything I'll have to keep him from stabbing John. That man loves his knives way too much to be healthy. ~ _With his thoughts now thoroughly distracted from the early events of the morning, Karkat grabbed a fresh towel from the closet and hopped into the showers welcoming warmth.

Steam billowed around Karkat as he emerged from the shower. Drops of warm water fell from his arm as he reached for the towel. When he had dried himself completely, he wrapped the towel firmly around his waist before opening the door and heading down the hallway to his room. There was a surprise awaiting him.

Taped on his door was a note from Gamzee,

"Hey there Karbro! Seeing as my best motherfucking friend didn't have any clean clothes, I found some of my old ones for you! They might be a little big but hey, at least they are clean. Also, I called Solbro and asked him if we could use his truck. It would be kind of hard to get all of your stuff out of there with only my motorcycle you know? Anyway he said yes and that he is also going to be helping us!"

Karkat read the note, and then reread the note several times. ~ _He called Sollux? Fuck! Now everyone is going to know! I know he was just trying to help but seriously? God Damn it! Well, I guess there is nothing left to do besides get dressed and go. ~ _He glanced back down at the note and saw a small arrow that he had missed before pointing to the back of the note. Karkat turned it over and read the small message,

"P.S. Solbro wants you to text him."

With a heavy sigh Karkat opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. The clean clothes that Gamzee had laid out for him lay on the bed next to him. Karkat looked through them as he fished his phone out of his old jeans pocket. Gamzee had given him a pair of black jeans with rips at the knees, a pair of red boxers, a white t-shirt, and a gray sweatshirt with pockets on the front. He logged on to pesterchum while he pulled the boxers and pants on.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began pestering twinsArmageddon at 10:35 A.M.

CG: HEY SOLLUX, GAMZEE SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME.

TA: kk, why diin't you tell me that john cheated on you? ii would have let you 2tay wiith me!

CG: I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I WAS CONFUSED AND HURT AND DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU AND YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND. AND IM GOING TO KILL GAMZEE! I CAN'T BELIEV HE TOLD YOU!

TA: calm down kk, ii made GZ tell me why you where 2taying at hi2 hou2e.

CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?

TA: iit wa2 e2ay, he called and a2ked iif he could u2e my truck and ii a2ked why he needed iit. he 2aid that he wa2 helpiing you move out but he diidn't want to 2ay why. 2o ii told him that iif he wanted my truck, he had two tell me what iit wa2 for. and that ii2 how ii found out!

CG: SO, ARE YOU GOING TO MEET US AT THE APARTMENT?

TA: of cor2e ii am kk, but aren't you worriied john wiill be there?

CG: NO, HE HAS WORK ON SATURDAYS SO HE SHOULDN'T BE THERE. I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. MEET US THERE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES OK?

TA: ok kk, 2ee you then.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased pestering twinsArmageddon at 10:43 A.M.

Karkat pulled the oversized sweatshirt over his head when he had logged off. It was lose around him but not in an uncomfortable way. The rest of the close fit pretty well so he placed his phone in one of the deep pockets in the sweatshirt and left his room.

"Gamzee, are you ready to leave?" Karkat shouted down the hallway. There was no response. _~ Where the hell is he? ~ _Karkat wondered. He walked down the hall to the living room and saw that the front door was wide open. "Gamzee!" he called again, "Where are you? We have to leave soon!" He heard a muffled reply from the shed Gamzee kept his motorcycle.

Karkat shut the door behind him with a small shuddered at the sudden chill as he set out for the shed. It really wasn't in that great of shape. The once bright green paint had faded and chipped off in a lot of places. The old tin roof was covered in rust and the doors where hanging off of their hinges. It really was quite depressing to look at.

"Hey Karbro, catch!" was all the warning Karkat received before he saw something shiny, large and red thrown at his head. His hands shot up and managed to catch the foreign object before it connected with his jaw. He stared at the candy red motorcycle helmet in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at the clown who had thrown it.

Gamzee was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and had on his favorite pair of converse. The only addition that had been made to his wardrobe was the black leather biker jacket around his shoulders and the dark purple helmet currently on his head. "You ready to go now Karbro? Oh and is Solbro still going to meet us there?" Karkat glared at him remembering what Gamzee had done, but thought better of yelling at him. _~He was only trying to help me so I guess I'll let it slide this time. ~ _"Yeah I'm ready, let's get this over with. And yes Sollux is stilling going to meet us there."

He moved to put the helmet over his head when he felt Gamzee grab his arm. "Hey Karbro, are you mad at me for telling Solbro about what happened? I was just trying to help. So please don't be mad." The emotion in Gamzee's voice took Karkat by surprise. He used his free arm and placed it on Gamzee's shoulder, "I know you were trying to help Gamzee, so no, I'm not mad at you. Now can we please leave?" Gamzee just grinned at him and closed the visor on his helmet signaling to Karkat to do the same once his was on.

10 minutes later:

"GOD DAMNIT GAMZEE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DRIVE THAT FUCKING FAST!" "Relax Karbro, we made it here on time didn't we? Come on, Solbro is waiting for us right there at the building." Before Karkat could say another word Gamzee had turned the motorcycle off and was walking towards the dark yellow F-150. Karkat glanced around looking for John's old Honda; it was nowhere to be seen. _~Well thank god for small favors! I did not need to see his stupid ass today, or any day after now! I'm glad he didn't skip work, this going to be so much easier without him here…wait, work…OH SHIT! I forgot to call Mr. Hussie and tell him that I wasn't coming into the shop today! I guess I should call him, but I'll do that after I'm done here. ~ _

Karkat didn't even get the chance to greet Sollux before the taller man hugged him. "Sorry about what happened kk…" Karkat could tell that Sollux was just as awkward about this stuff as he was. He patted Sollux's arm and said, "Thanks Captor, now let's get this shit out of the way." When Karkat pulled away he got a fresh look at his friend. Sollux was wearing a bright yellow shirt and jeans with a small bee stitched onto the left front pocket. _~ Yep, Captor still loves his bees. ~ _was the only thought Karkat had when he saw the small insect.

All three off them worked quickly in the apartment. Karkat went in first and grabbed everything that was his and hauled it out into the living room while Gamzee and Sollux boxed it up. The one room Karkat had yet to enter was the room where his whole life had changed. That bedroom had some good memories, but the fact that John had shared their bed with another washed those memories away. Karkat stared at the closed door working up the nerve to go inside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and it was just like the first night when Gamzee had shown him his new home. Gamzee had a smile on his face, but it was not the large goofy smile he had seen that night. This smile was small and full of comfort.

"You want me to help you with this room Karkat?" Karkat blinked in surprise. Did Gamzee just use his real name? While thinking over the fact that Gamzee had in fact used his actual name Karkat nodded his head. _~I guess Gamzee really does understand what I'm feeling. Heh, there I go, underestimating him again. ~ _Karkat gripped the door knob in his shaking hand and pushed it open as it turned.

The bed where everything had fallen apart on was freshly made and all of Karkat's clothes where in piles on top with a note.

"Dear Karkat, I know you hate me and I know there is nothing I can do to make you come back, but I just wanted you to know that I will always love you. I know what I did hurt you and I can't take it back. I hope that someday we can be friends again. Love John."

Karkat read the note and crumpled it up and threw it in the small trashcan by the bed. He didn't say anything just grabbed one pile of clothes and walked out. Gamzee's eyes followed him out the door before he picked up the other pile and the few small items of Karkat's that had been place on the bed as well. When he left, Gamzee closed the door to the room before leaving the apartment.

Sollux drove his truck to Gamzee's and helped unload the boxes before leaving. He said he was sorry he couldn't stay longer, but he and Fef had a date that night. Both Gamzee and Karkat wished him luck as he left.

Back in his room Karkat stared at the small mountain of boxes waiting to be unpacked. He sat down on his bed and looked around his room again. It was the first time he noticed the wallpaper. The silvery paper had dragons of every color flying around. The paint had obviously been special, because every time Karkat turned his head the dragons would shift into different positions and back again. ~_ I think I'm going to unpack tomorrow, I'm just too tired to really do anything now.~ _With his eyes slowly closing Karkat couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. _~I'm finally home. ~_

END CHAPTER FOUR

**AN:** I finaly got it done! _ sorry it took so long guys. Also, I would once agine like to thank all of the people who read this and yuugi arry for the help!

p.s. i do not own homestuck, wish i did though...


	5. Magic Cupcakes

**AN:** **:**I yeah I was bored and had no inspiration for this chapter till I saw a YouTube video called "Magic Cupcakes." . it was pretty funny so I was like "why the hell not! Let's make this into a chapter!" don't worry; it will get back to the main conflict in the next chapter. :3 people will hate me. sooo yeah… also I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kira who might be moving away. T^T I will miss you BeSt FrIeNd! Now on to the chapter! Fluffykins out!

CHAPTER FIVE: MAGIC CUPCAKES

The smell of smoke and the sound of people laughing woke Karkat. He groaned and looked at his clock with blurry eyes. With a jolt he jerked him self off the bed at the realization that he had in fact smelled smoke. And the fact that it was almost eleven in the morning might have also affected him.

~_What the hell is that smell! And why is there so much smoke!? Oh god, GAMZEE! ~ _Karkat's thoughts raced as he ran towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was not the one he expected.

"Sollux? Gamzee? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The kitchen was not in flames, rather the walls and counters where covered in batter and icing. And sitting in the middle of the floor was Gamzee and Sollux. "Karbro look! Solbro came by to see you and all but you were still asleep! So I thought we should do something to cheer you up! We made cupcakes! Solbro loves them, he's had about five! Have one man, they taste awesome. Like motherfucking miracles man." Gamzee zoned out then staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers in the world. The fact is that the pancake Karkat had gotten stuck up there the other morning was still there and had captured Gamzee's mind for the time being.

Karkat wasn't worried about Gamzee though; his juggalo friend was always like this, even when he wasn't stoned. No Karkat was worried for the lisping, dual colored eyed, coding, stoned out of his mind Sollux. "Gamzee can I see you for a second?" Karkat managed to keep his voice calm while watching Sollux sprawl across the floor. "Sure thing motherfucker!"

With more grace than to be expected, Gamzee leapt to his feet and shuffled over to Karkat's side. "What's the matter best friend? You look like you might sma-" *SMACK* "GAMZEE MAKARA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THOSE FUCKING CUPCAKES? AND WHAT IN GODS NAME IS IT THAT YOU WANT SOLLUX!?" While Karkat had been ranting at Gamzee, Sollux had managed to crawl over and had been tugging on Karkat's pant leg.

"KK! There's thomething I have to tell you! Iths abouth your horns!" ~_Fuck, he is hallucinating now! Hmmm, when he's high his lisp comes out more. Either way, I swear when this is over I'm going to murder the fucking juggalo~! "_My horns?" Karkat asked wearily. "Yesh, your HORNS! They make me tho thad. Because they're tho, nubby. And everyone elthes are carrots. CARROTS!" With that final exclamation Sollux passed out at Karkat's feet.

"Sollux? Fuck, he's out like a light. Gamzee, what the hell did you put in those cupcakes?" "Ok, so I found this recipe online for Faygo cupcakes." "You mean it's only Faygo? Weird. I guess Sollux's system can't handle Faygo that we-" "And then I thought, 'since Karbro's been so stressed lately why not throw in some of my miracles as well!'"

Karkat looked at Gamzee with wide eyes. _~Did he just say his miracles? Oh shit…~ _"Gamzee, when you say miracles do you mean your weed?" Gamzee's smile was all the confirmation that Karkat needed. "Gamzee… WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU DO KNOW THAT SOLLUX HAS NEVER TAKEN DRUGS IN HIS LIFE RIGHT? "Hey now Karbro! Just relax! Besides, don't you have to call your boss?" "GAMZEE DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJE-FUCK! I DO HAVE TO CALL HIM! BUT WHEN I GET BACK WE ARE GOING TO TALK MISTER!"

Karkat raced out of the kitchen to his new room and snatched up his phone. ~_Shit! I hope I still have a job! I can't just let the juggalo pay for everything. Though after what I just saw, I am tempted to do just that! ~ _Karkat's mind whirled with these thoughts as his hands dialed his boss's number.

"Hello? Hussie speaking." "Mister Hussie! It's me, Karkat. Listen I'm sorry I haven't been in to work. Something came up in my personal life." "Oh Karkat! I was wondering where you were. So something came up, ok I understand just come back to work as soon as you can! By the way your mom keeps calling the shop asking for you. She says it's important, oh shit got to go Karkat, that creepy puppet guy is back and I got to find a good place to hide! See you soon Karkat!" *CLICK*

Karkat stared at his phone thinking to himself, _~ why was I worried again? My boss is a total idiot! Well not a total one, but still he's pretty damn weird. I wonder what my mom could want though. Well I guess I call her next then. ~_


	6. Coffee and Confessions

**AN**: whale hi there my readers! O_O I did not expect there to be so many of you but wow! Any who, thanks to all of you who are reading this story! I am sorry for all of the typos and stuff…. ^-^' I am pretty bad at that! So yeah here's chapter six, enjoy! And I have great news! My friend is not moving away! FuCk YeAh! :o) HoNk

P.s. Hussie owns homestuck, not me! (I wwish I did… NYEH!)

CHAPTER SIX: COFFEE AND CONFESSIONS

Karkat's fingers quickly pressed the familiar numbers into his phone and hit the call button. ~_Wow, I wonder what mom's going to say. Hmmmm, I wonder if she will tell dad for me? Na, that won't work. They still aren't speaking after the divorce so I still have to tell him. Damn, I wish someone would pick up the damn phone already! ~ _"Hello? Vantas resident, Kankri speaking. May I ask who is calling?" _~Fuck! Why did he answer the phone? I really don't need I lecture on conversation triggers right now! ~ _"Hey Kankri, it's me Karkat." "Oh hello there little brother! You haven't called us in sometime and mother was getting worried about you. And quite frankly so was I. So how are Karkat? How's your job going and speaking of jobs I just got promoted at mine! You see I fixed-" "Listen fuckass I don't really care about your job at the moment ok? I just need to talk to mom." "Karkat! What have I told you about conversational triggers? *SIGH* it looks like all of my hard work was for nothing." "Yes it was, now stop being an insufferable prick and go get mom!"

A rush of static followed by Kankri calling for their mother was all Karkat heard before his mother's soft voice asked, "Karkat? Sweetie is that you?" Karkat let out a small sigh before replying. "Yeah mom it's me, Mr. Hussie said that you called the shop looking for me and I just-" "Oh Karkat! I was so worried about you! I tried calling multiple times but you never answered. Is everything all right? Are you ok? How is John?" Karkat's voice caught in his throat. It was weird how even though it had been three days since his world was torn apart, Johns name still made him want to cry ~_Oh I can't tell her this over the phone. Maybe I can ask her to meet me somewhere. ~ _

"Listen mom, can you meet me somewhere today? There is something I want to talk to you about." "Of course I can! Just tell me where and when. Do you want me to bring Kankri? He's going to be staying with me for about another week. And you two haven't seen each other in since last Christmas!" ~_I may as well tell him to so why the fuck not? ~ "_Sure mom, how about you guys meet me at the Starbucks in town at three?" "Ok sweetie, we will see you then! Bye Karkat, I love you." "Love you too mom." *CLICK*

A small smile flitted across his face before Karkat placed his phone on the dresser. ~_It would be nice to see them again… I just wish it didn't have to be over what happened. ~ _He closed his door behind him as he made his way back to the kitchen. A sigh left his lips at the sight. Gamzee was trying to get Sollux, who had regained consciousness, off of the floor. "Whoa Solbro, take it easy man. The miracles will wear off in a while. Chill motherfucker." "Ow my head hurths. Why am I lithping again? I need to thit down and get thome water."

Karkat kept his face calm as he walked into the room heading for the sink. He grabbed a glass on his way and filled it up with cool water before passing it to his friend. He then made a motion to Gamzee with his head out into the hallway. Gamzee gave him a large smile before walking off. When the two of them where out of ear shot Karkat spoke up.

"Listen Gamzee, I have to go into town and talk with my mom today. And I need you to give me a ride to the Starbucks and a ride back. Is that okay with you? Also, please don't make your toxic cupcakes or brownies when there are people here. I know it's your house and all but Sollux could have been hurt." "Sure thing Karbro! No more making miracles in the kitchen when Solbro around. And sure I can give you a ride! When are we leaving?" "About twenty minutes till three." "Cool bro, so we going to meet your mom and stuff then come back here for dinner!"

~_Wait… what? Did he just say dinner? Oh hell no! Mom would flip out if she saw that I was living here! Oh god, she would make me move back in with her...Nope, fuck that! ~_ "Hey, Gamzee why don't we just go out for dinner or something?" "No man, I got to let your mom know that you are in good hands. Besides bro, you know that we will have a bitchtits time here. And don't worry, I'll make sure to hide all my stuff so she doesn't go and get her worry on." ~_Well fuck that idea then. Looks like we are eating here…. Well it wont be that bad. As long as Gamzee doesn't bring out his weed half way. Ok this can work.~_

Gamzee just kept smiling his large dopy grin while Karkat just stared at him. "W-well ok then. I think I should warn you though my brother is coming to and he is really annoying." "Most siblings are bro." "Yeah, so all right then. Maybe we should start cleaning the kitchen now?" "Sure thing motherfucker!"

The time moved fast as Karkat started cleaning. Gamzee had taken Sollux home so he could recover and had gotten back in time to see Karkat once again tugging on the pancake. "GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS THIS PANCAKE MADE OF? FUCKING SUPER GLUE?" "Hey there Karbro, you might want to be careful there man. Remember what happened last time?" A slight blush covered Karkat's face as he got down from the chair. As if he needed reminding about that! "Whatever fuck ass. So how is Sollux?" "Aww he's just fine. Just needs to sleep it off is all." "Well that's good, well I'm going to go get ready to go. Time flies when you clean up after a stoners baking session." "Ha, good one Karbro! All right man, see you in a few, I'll just go get the bike ready and we can leave."

Karkat walked briskly back to his room and grabbed some clean clothes. Once he was garbed in a pair of blue jeans, black shirt, and the gray sweatshirt Gamzee had given him, he walked out the door with one thought. ~_God please don't let Gamzee drive like he did yesterday!~_

Fifteen Minutes Later:

"Hey man look at that, we beat your mom and bro here!" Karkat didn't respond for the fear of becoming sick. _~Hey God, FUCK YOU TOO!~ _ Gamzee next question shook him from his thoughts though, "Hey Karbro, that's them right?" Karkat turned his head and looked in the direction Gamzee had pointed. Walking towards them was his mother dressed in her favorite shade of green, wearing her old shawl along with a sweater and jeans, and his brother in his bright red sweater that their mother had made for him two winters ago. "Yep that's them. Come on let's go and say hi before my brother get here and goes on one of his trigger starting conversations"

Before Karkat could say a word his mother wrapped her arms around him in a gentle but firm hug. "Oh my sweet little Karkles I've missed you so much!" "Hello Karkat it is good to see you again little brother." Karkat returned his mother's hug and gave his Kankri a small smile before pulling away. "It's good to see you to mom, and you bro. listen why don't we get some coffee before we talk about why a asked you to meet me. Oh and mom I don't know if you recognize him but this is Gamzee." His mother looked at Gamzee for a minute before smiling, "Ah yes, Gamzee, now I remember! You two where so cute when you were little and had your play dates! And how are you today young man?" "I'm great Mrs. Vantas! I really miss your cooking I can tell you that much! How are you by the way?" Karkat saw his mother's smile fade a bit at the mention of her old last name. "I'm fine dear, but please, call me Porrim. I don't go by Mrs. Vantas anymore."

Karkat took one look at Gamzee face before explaining. "Last year my parents got a divorce Gamzee." "Ohhhhh. Okay. I get it now. Sorry for the confusion." Karkat narrowed his eyes at Gamzee. _~He's not being himself. I wonder what he's up to…~ _ "So, lets get some coffee. What do you want mom?" Karkats mom pursed her lips as she thought. "Hmmmm, I will have a small hot chocolate. What about Kankri?" "I will have a a medium green tea with a slice of cherry cheasecake." "Ok, Gamzee what do you want?" "Aww im not hungery Karbro! Im all mircles over here man." "Ok then, you guys find a table and ill go order everything."

Karkat watched them walk over to a table close to the door before he went to the counter. "Hello welcome to Starbucks may I … KARKAT!? Is that you?" "Holy shit its Harly." Jade's smile grew wider, if that's posible, before she reached across the counter and hugged him. "Oh karakt its been so long! How are you? What are you doing here." Karkat returned the awkward hug befor pulling away. "Its good to see you to harly but its only been like a month. Im fine, and im at satrbucks… why do you think im here?" Jade blushed at her over sight and said. "Well im glad your fine. So, what can I get you?" Karkat placed his order getting a large iced mocha for him self be fore going back to the table where everyone was.

"So little brothe what is it that you needed to tell us about?" Karkat gave a small sigh before he said. "Mom, John cheated on me and I moved out and now im living with Gamzee." He said this all very fast and after wards closed his eyes waiting for her reaction.

END CHAPTER SIX

**AN:**And im done! Woohoo! Muhahahahahahaha cliffhanger! Also sorry guys for taking so long. And once again thanks to all of my readers! Now im going to go hide in my friend Kira's bunker now because im pretty sure some of you are mad at me for taking so long! FLUFFYKINS OUT! **absconds**


	7. Dinner With Family

CHAPTER SEVEN: DINNER WITH FAMILY

Karkat kept his eyes closed waiting for his mother to react. "Karkat… John did what?" Taking a deep breath Karkat told her again, "He went behind my back and was sleeping around with Strider." The memories came flooding back. Buying the engagement ring. Him wanting to surprise John and coming home early. Feeling the happiest he ever had felt. Then the pain came. The soul shattering truth John had kept from him. Even more memories came flooding in. John and Strider in his bed. John trying to lie to his face while Stride lay back with that smug grin. Karkat smacking John and then leaving.

Karkat felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see that Kankri was holding him. "Don't worry little brother, mother and I are here for you." A small tear found its way to Karkat's eye as he buried his face into his brothers' sweater. "…Thanks Kankri." He mumbled. Karkat felt another pair of arms encircle them and knew that it was their mother. A second later her voice confirmed his thoughts.

"My poor baby. It will all be ok sweetheart! But you are going to have to call your father and tell him." Pulling away from the embrace, Karkat gave a small gulp and slowly pulled out his phone. Before he could press in the numbers, Kankri reached across and grabbed it. "Why don't I call father? Besides, I think your friend, Gamzee right? Well I think he wants to talk to you."

Gamzee had been silent the whole time, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. He gave a slight jump when Kankri had said his name but not much else. His large grin had faded the moment that Karkat spoke of John and had been replaced by a slight scowl. ~_That was not motherfucking miracles what John did. God, I need to calm down. Didn't take my medicine this morning, got to keep it together Makara. Do NOT fuck this up! Karbro needs you right now. ~_ "Gamzee?" Karkat's voice shook him from his thoughts. "Hmmmm? Sorry Karbro spaced out there man. Do you think we can go talk somewhere else for a sec?" "Sure Gamzee, excuse us for a minute mom." "Ok Karkat, see you in a few minutes."

Karkat followed Gamzee to a secluded corner and waited for his friend to speak. "Listen Karbro, I think you should tell your dad at dinner tonight." _~Is he still on that? ~ _Karkat wondered. "Gamzee, please tell me why you are so bent on getting my parents to have dinner at your house?" "Well, I thought it would be easier to let them know that you are safe with me while you stay!" Karkat narrowed his eyes at his juggalo friend.

"Karkat! Father wants to talk to you!" Kankri called from the table. Karkat gave Gamzee one last look and walked back towards his brother. "Yeah, yeah give me damn phone." "Karkat! Again with the triggers!" Karkat huffed in response to his brother's scolding and placed the phone to his ear.

"Dad? It's me Karkat. I need to-" "KARKAT TELL ME WHO I HAVE TO STAB! YOUR BROTHER JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE CRYING YOUR EYES OUT OVER SOMEONE AND I WANNA KNOW WHO DID THAT TO YOU!" Karkat shot angry glare at Kankri an mouthed "You are soooo dead when I get done." Kankri just winked back as Karkat focused his attention on the phone again. "Listen dad, you don't have to stab anyone. Besides, that's kind of against the law." "Screw the law! Back in my day if we wanted to stab someone we did!" "That's because you were in a gang dad, and the fact that it was the seventies." "Yeah, the good old days. Back when I and your mom first started dating." "Look dad, as interesting as that fact was, how about you meet with us for dinner? You know? Catch up, eat some nice food, and talk about this?" "Where are you?" "What?" "WHERE ARE YOU? It's a simple question Karkat. Where are you and where are we meeting tonight?" "Um, I'm at the Starbucks with mom, Kankri, and my friend Gamzee." "Ok now, where are we having dinner?" _~Well Gamzee, looks like you got your wish. ~_ "It's at my friend Gamzee's house, mom and Kankri are going to be there as well." "Well ok then. Wait… Gamzee? Didn't you two use to play together when you were little? Then I know where his house is. The one his dad gave him right?" "Yeah that's the one." "Ok son. See you at say…. Seven o'clock?" "Sure dad. Bye" "Bye Karkat, love you son." "Love you to dad." *CLICK*

A small sigh escaped his lips as Karkat turned and walked back to the table. "Hey Gamzee, you said it was all right if my parents came over for dinner right?" Gamzee's face split into his signature dopey grin and nodded. "Of course Karbro!" Kankri looked up from his piece of cheesecake and said, "So father will be joining us? That is wonderful! I guess your friend did not already tell you that he invited us for dinner then? Because it made your statement a little redundant if I may say so! But judging by your previous question I would say not. You see little brother I-" "Kankri. Shut. Up. Any way mom, dinner starts at seven." "Ok Karkat, we will see you then sweetie!"

Karkat waved good-bye to his mother and brother while Gamzee went and got the bike ready. "Ok Karbro! Let's go!" "Yeah, yeah, dumbass I'm coming!" _~Ok, it won't be that bad! It's just my parents coming to have dinner with my complete stoner of a friend! …. Fuck. ~ _Before Karkat climbed onto the back of Gamzee's motorcycle he said a silent prayer. _~If this dinner goes well, I will… Well I guess I could get some Faygo for Gamzee… yeah, that will work! ~_ Feeling satisfied with his choice, Karkat climbed on behind Gamzee and thought of what to make for dinner with his family.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Hey Karbro! We're home now man!" Gamzee's voice barley registered in Karkat's mind because he was too focused on trying to keep his iced mocha down. _~How the hell did Gamzee get his license?! Oh sweet Jesus, I think I left my stomach back at Starbucks. ~ _"Hey Karbro, what should we fix for dinner?" Gamzee voice brought Karkat back from his thoughts long enough for him to answer, "Well, I was thinking something simple, like spaghetti and some garlic bread." Gamzee's face spilt into his dopy smile as he climbed back on his motorcycle. "Well, I will be right back Karbro!" Karkat stared at Gamzee while his brain processed the information. "Wait…. WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Karkat shouted after Gamzee as he took off. "GOD DAMN IT GAMZEE!" Karkat continued to fume as he went inside, verbally expressing his anger while cleaning. "THAT FUCKASS JUST FUCKING LEFT ME TO DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF! FIRST HE TALKS ME INTO THIS STUPID IDEA AND THEN FUCKING LEAVES!" Karkat continued to rant for the next thirty minutes until he heard the rumble that signaled Gamzee's return.

Gamzee shuffled into the house with several paper bags and yelled, "HEY KARBRO IM BACK! I GOT THE STUFF FOR DINNER!" _~Oh, that's where he went… well don't I feel like an ass now. ~ _Karkat took the bags from Gamzee with a sheepish look on his face. "T-thanks Gamzee. Why don't you go clean up? I'll get dinner started." "Sure thing motherfucker!" As Gamzee made his way down the hall Karkat began going through the bags sorting the items and listing them off out loud. "Ok let's see here, pasta… check, sauce...check, garlic bread…check! Looks like everything is here! Wait… the hell is this stuff?" Karkat pulled out a long necked bottle and looked at the label. "'Deep Sea red wine, for those special occasions.'…. Really Gamzee? Really?" Karkat chuckled to himself quietly while he put the wine in the fridge. _~He sure is hell bent on impressing them! God, I wonder what's gotten in to him? Pffftt then again, he has always been a bit difficult to understand sometime. ~_

Karkat had just put the sauce on to cook and the water for the noodles onto boil when he heard Gamzee in the kitchen doorway. "Hey Gamzee can you hand me the pa- WHAT THE EVER LOVEING FUCK!? GAMZEE! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" Gamzee stood in the doorway with only a dark red towel around his waist, his body still covered in little drops of water from his shower. "Hey there Karbro! Just came to see how everything was going man." Karkat jerked back around to face the stove, his face a bright crimson. ~_God damn it Gamzee. Even though this is his house he still needs to put on clothes! …. Still I didn't know how ripped he was. Damn he's got some nice muscles. He's almost as built as Equius! Maybe that's why he wears such baggy clothes all the time. Damn shame. Wait…. I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT GAMZEE LIKE THIS! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! HELL FUCKING NO! ~ _

"Hey Karbro? You all right man? Your face is really red. Maybe you should let me take over cooking for a while." Karkat forced his voice to stay calm as he replied. "No I am fine! Just, just go put on some damn clothes!" "Sure thing motherfucker! I'm going to go get my fanciness on!" As Gamzee strolled back down the hall out of ear shoot, Karkat released the breath he had been holding and thought aloud, "The fuck is going on with my brain? I should not be thinking things like that about my friend! Maybe it's just a hormone build up? Yeah that's probably it. Just my hormones acting up. Didn't I read an article about how a lot of stress can lead to that even if you are over fifteen? Yeah, I'm sure I did! "

With his mind put to ease, Karkat went back to preparing dinner. He had the sauce done and the pasta almost finished when he placed the garlic bread into the oven. Karkat's eyes glanced at the old wooded clock over the stove. "Hmmmm it's six thirty, just enough time to clean up and get the wine ready!" After taking the pasta off of the stove Karkat walked the short distance to his room and began going through his clothes.

"Well fuck, let's see… uhhh I guess I could ware this white dress shirt. Now what about pants? Damn it! Where are all of my pants?! Shit, did I not unpack them? Oh wait, I haven't unpacked anything yet…. Damn, I'm such a moron!" After rummaging through several box's and many more curses later, Karkat managed to find a pair of black dress pants and a nice pair of shoes. "Well let's get this shit done." Karkat mumbled as he pulled off his dirty shirt and pants. He had just pulled his underwear down when Gamzee opened the door.

"Hey Karbro does this look o- HOLY SHIT BRO! IM SORRY!" "GAMZEE GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Karkat almost fell to the floor trying to cover himself. "GAMZEE, LEAVE! NOW!" "OK BRO IM GONE!" *SLAM* Karkat got off of the floor, his knees shaking. ~_God damn it Gamzee! This is why people fucking knock! Shit, I hope he didn't see anything…well I guess I better keep getting ready. As long as SOMEONE doesn't decide to interrupt me again! ~ _

The rest of Karkat's dressing went undisturbed leaving him to calm his nerves. As he left his room he glanced around hoping to avoid the awkward conversation with Gamzee. When he reached the living room he heard the faint sound of someone humming. "The hell? Gamzee? Is that you in the kitchen?" _~Please be Gamzee and not a random murder. ~ _"Yeah Karbro it's me. Just making sure the bread doesn't burn, you know? Oh, um Karbro? Sorry about the whole not knocking thing bro. Guess I wasn't thinking." "*SIGH* Its fine Gamzee, just please for the love of God knock next time." Gamzee's face split back into its naturel wide grin as he took the bread out of the oven. "Thanks Karbro. …Hey, shouldn't your parents be here soon?"

As if waiting for Gamzee to say something, a series of knocks followed by a voice yelling, "Karkat? You in there son? It's me, your dad! Open up, it's freezing out here!" Before Karkat could move, Gamzee had walked over to the door an opened it. "Hello there Mister Vantas, thank you for coming to have dinner with us." "No problem, thanks for letting me in…. Gamzee right?" "Yes sir, that's me." "Well it's nice to see you again after all these years. Now, where is that son of mine?"

"I'm right here." Karkat was suddenly nervous, why was Gamzee acting like this? ~_What is he up to? ~ _Karkat wondered, ~_why is he so bent on impressing them? ~ _His thoughts spinning, Karkat barely registered the hug his father pulled him into. "So Karkat, will you tell me now what was so important that you had to invite me to dinner for?" "Not yet dad, during dinner." "*SIGH* Ok son, so when is your mother getting here?" "I'm not sure-" *KNOCK KNOCK* "Karkat? Sweetie are you home? Its mom and Kankri." "Mother I don't think he can hear you."

Before Gamzee could open the door again, Karkat raced across the room and threw the door open wide. "Sorry about that mom, I was talking to dad about dinner when you knocked. Well come on in, Dinner is just about ready." "Thank you Karkat. Oh… hello Slick." "Hello to you as well Porrim. And hello Kankri! How are you?" "I am fine father it is good to see you again." Karkat left his family in the living room and wandered back into the kitchen. "Thank god no one is fighting… now where are the glasses at?" Karkat rummaged around in the cabinets while his parents talked with Gamzee.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"So Gamzee, what is it that you do for a living?" Gamzee smiled at Porrim while he thought; ~_I haven't had a job in over a month lady. ~_ "Well ma'am, I got laid off recently and I'm looking for a new job around town." Slick grinned to him self and said, "You need a job kid? Well I think I got the perfect ting for you at my business!" "Err, that's ok mister Vantas. I already have n interview set up so I'm fine." ~_No thank you mister Vantas, I would rather not get stabbed in my stomach. Now that really wouldn't be miracles! ~_ "Well Gamzee," Porrim's words pulled him back from his thoughts, "You look really nice dear!" His grin turned shy, Gamzee glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants where black as well and the only color he had on was a dark purple tie. "Thank you ma'am." "Hey guys! Dinner is ready." ~_And thank you Karbro, you beautiful motherfucker! ~_

IN THE DINING ROOM

The table was covered in a white tablecloth that Karkat had managed to somehow find in Gamzee's kitchen. White plates sparkling clean with napkins already folded. Glasses half full of the deep red wine that Gamzee had bought sat by each plate. Karkat had placed a generous amount of spaghetti on each plate and left the sauce in the pot. He knew from experience that his family liked different amounts of sauce on everything. The garlic bread had been sliced and placed in a basket at the center of the table. Everything was perfect, except for the pancake right over Karkat's chair. He had given up hope of removing it and had left it there.

"Karkat, this looks absolutely divine!" His cheek's flushing a faint pink, Karkat muttered a thank you. "I have to agree with your mother kid, you did a great job." "Yes indeed little brother this is fantastic!" Karkat looked at them all before saying, "Gamzee helped." "Aww man I didn't do anything except go buy the stuff. Karbro did all the hard stuff." ~_Damn it Gamzee! I'm trying to be nice! ~_ "Well, everyone sit down and eat then."

They had been eating for the past thirty minutes when Slick put down his fork. "Karkat, tell me why did you invite me to dinner?" With a sigh Karkat placed his fork down on the table. With a glance at Gamzee he said, "Dad, I found out John was cheating on me and now I'm living with Gamzee." "HE DID WHAT!?" Porrim looked over at her former husband and said, "Now calm down Slick!" "No! That little bastard cheated on our son and you are telling me to calm down?" Porrim's eyes went to slits as she glared at Slick. "Yes I am! Maybe I Wouldn't have to if you weren't such a child all the time!" "Who are you calling a child? Miss 'I can't be seen in public in this dress, it is so out of fashion!' Well?" "Mother, father please calm your selves, this is getting out of hand!" "Kankri this is not your fight!" "Don't you yell at him to Slick!" "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Karkat. His body shaking with rage he flew right into one of his rants. "SEIROUSLY? JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I JUST WANTED A NICE DINNER WITH MY FAMILY TO TELL DAD WHAT WAS GOING ON AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? YOU TWO CANT GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER FOR FIVE GOD DAMN MINUTES? WELL FUCK ME FOR THINKING THAT MAYBE YOU TWO GET OVER YOUR PETTY SHIT AND HELP ME BUT NO! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER? I GIVE UP! FUCK THIS SHIT! I-" *SPLAT*

Before Karkat could say another word the pancake fell. Can you guess where it landed? "MOTHER FUCKER! NOW YOU COME OFF THE DAMN CEILING? WELL ISN'T THIS JUST MOTHER FUCKING FANTASTIC! SHIT WHAT ELSE COULD FUCKING HAPPEN NOW?" "Karkat, please calm down!" "Yes little brother calm down. Besides, do you have any idea how many triggers you are using?" "KANKRI I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE GOD DAMN FACE!"

Karkat pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room. His feet lead him out the front door and down the side walk, not caring were he went. ~_What the fuck was I thinking? Of course they couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other! Well fuck it! I don't care… I just don't care anymore! ~ _Karkat didn't hear the footsteps running after him at first, his own thoughts to absorbing. When he did he assumed the worst. ~_HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO BE MUGGED! ~_ With that thought he took off running as fast as he could.

Karkat ran until he reached the park, well that had been the plan anyways. As soon his feet had hit the pavement leading to the entrance the unknown assailant tackled him. "Get off me now! I don't have anything worth stealing!" Karkat began to kick and punch at his captor. "Shit Karbro calm down man! It's just me!"

"Gamzee?" "Yes Karbro it's me. Man you can't just run off like that man! Your mom and dad said they were sorry but they had to leave. Come on man let go back to the house man." "G-gamzee… I-i-i… I'm sorry" Gamzee's face fell into a small frown. "Sorry about what Karbro?" "I'm sorry I ruined everything and that I'm such a fuck up." Gamzee pulled Karkat into a hug and rocked him back in forth. "No Karbro, you are not a fuck up man. You are a mother fucking miracle is what you are. It's not your fault your parents can't stand to see each other. Besides if it's anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one who wanted them to come to dinner. Nothing is you fault bro, remember that." Gamzee pulled Karkat tight against his chest, holding him and waiting for the tears he knew would come. He didn't have to wait long. For the second time in the week He had moved in with Gamzee, Karkat let go. Let all of his pain and anger leave his body in heart wrenching sobs until he fell asleep right there in Gamzee's arms.

When Gamzee felt Karkat go limp he picked him up and stated out for the walk home. When he was half way up his driveway, Karkat gripped his shirt in his sleep and murmured, "Love you." Gamzee's eyes went wide at the statement. He quickly went inside and placed Karkat in his room. Once Gamzee was back in his room did he raise his hand to his mouth and smile.

AN: AN THERE I AM FINALY DONE WITH THIS GOD DAMN CHAPTER! I AM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT DAMNIT, IT WROTE SEVEN PAGES FOR YOU GUYS! NEVER FREAKING AGAIN! :3 love you guys! . also my friend SilverwingedSeraphim is writing this awesome fic to. It's called Darkness. You guys should go read it. Also thank her because she helped me out a lot! FLUFFYKINS OUT!


	8. The Breaking of The Storm

AN: well hello there! .-. If you can see this no doubt you are mad at the lateness of this update but hey :P I have school. Anywho, here is the whole "I do own homestuck/ Moulin Rouge." thing. X3 hope you like the chapter people!

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE BREAKING OF THE STORM

It had been two weeks since the disastrous dinner with his parents and Karkat was finally getting use to life with Gamzee. He would wake up first and take his shower and make breakfast. Gamzee would shuffle in almost as soon as Karkat was done and would not respond except to say something about Karkat's cooking. He never once said anything bad, just smiled and ate it like it was his last meal. Then Karkat would go to work and Gamzee would head off to a job interview or just stay home.

Karkat had told his boss about what had happened when he went back to the record store. Let's just say that Mr. Hussie has since banned certain people from his store. Karkat would work his eight hour shift, taking his lunch break whenever he felt like it, then he would go home and make dinner for him and Gamzee.

He had just walked in the door when he heard the T.V. in the living room. "Why yes Diana, this storm is going to be a big one! Thunder and lightning for sure and at least three inches of rain. People had better closer their windows and doors tight tonight! Back to you Diana." ~_Well damn. I guess I won't be able to get out of cooking tonight. Oh well, let's see what the hell we have left in the fridge then. ~ _

Waving hello to Gamzee who was sprawled across the couch, Karkat made his way to the kitchen. His face fell at the pitiable state of the food supply. "Shit. All we have left is some Faygo and…. I'm not sure what the hell that is. God damn it all! Wait…. What about the freezer?" Hoping to find anything Karkat jerked the freezer door open and began his search. "Ok, let's see what we have here! Umm frozen chicken strips…. Ok well, I have a plan B now. There are some fries to…. Plan B just became plan A!"

Retiring from the freezer triumphant, Karkat let a small smile grace his features while he preheated the oven. Grabbing one of the oven trays and pouring on half the bag of fries and half of the bag of strips, Karkat turned and shouted to Gamzee. "Hey Gamzee!" "Yeah Karbro?" "We didn't have anything else so I'm making the frozen fries and chicken strips ok?" "That's fine bro!"

After he placed the tray in the oven and set the timer, Karkat wondered back out into the living room and sat down next to Gamzee on the couch. "So Gamzee, how did the interview go to day?" "Pretty good actually Karbro. I think this motherfucker has found himself a new job!" "Well that's good. I'm happy for you Gamzee I rea- *BOOM* OH SWEET JESUS!" Before Karkat had been able to finish his sentence, a thunder clap rang out. Not even thinking about it, he buried his face into Gamzee's shirt and waited for it to be over.

"Whoa! Easy there Karbro! It's fine, just some thunder man." Karkat glared at Gamzee when he pulled away. "Shut up! It just startled me is all." Gamzee smirked at Karkat's flushed look and said, "Whatever bro. You know you can't resist me!" Karkat rolled his eyes at that statement before getting up to check on dinner. "Hey Gamzee, dinner's almost done!" "….I is not hungry any more Karbro..."

_~What? Why the fuck is he not hungry? ~ _"Gamzee? Are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine bro…. just not that hungry." "Whatever. It's here if you want some." Karkat grabbed one of the many paper plates in the house from the cabinet over the sink and placed a hand full of the chicken and about half the fries on his plate. Grabbing the ketchup on the way, Karkat went back to the living room and sat down next to Gamzee, who had just put a movie in. "What movie are we watching Gamzee?" "I think it's called Moulin Rouge?" "…Oh." "Something wrong bro?" "No, I-I'm fine." "Ok then man."

The movie had been playing for about an hour when the first memories came to Karkat. ~_John use to watch this with me all the time. We would cry together, laugh at all the same parts, and after wards we would kiss and just be happy that we were together. ~_ Karkat's thoughts continued down this path, making tears fall at the now sad memories.

"Karbro….why are you crying man?" "It, it's just that this movie reminds me of John." Karkat didn't see Gamzee clench his jaw so he continued. "We watched all the time and afterwards we would just hold each other. I just wish things could go back to normal." Karkat closed his eyes a sighed, wishing that the night hadn't taken such a horrible turn. "I think I miss him Gamzee, I rea-" "DAMN IT KARKAT."

Gamzee had grabbed Karkat shoulders and started to shake him slightly. "WHY THE MOTHERFUCK WOULD YOU MISS HIM? HE CHEATED ON YOU MAN! HE DOSEN'T DESERV TO HAVE YOU MISS HIM! NOW PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MOTHERFUCKING JOHN!" Karkat's eyes went wide. "G-Gamzee, what's wrong?" "WHATS WRONG? YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? FINE!"

Gamzee jerked Karkat to his chest and looked in his eyes. "…I love you Karkat." "W-what?" Gamzee took a deep breath before he continued, "I love you. I have loved you ever since we were just little kids man. Every time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to be with you so much that it hurt. But before I could ask….you met someone else. I didn't want to ruin your happiness so I let you be. When you ask me if you could stay over, I was so happy, and I felt so bad for feeling that way. I was happy that I could have another shot to tell you how I felt, but your heart was broken. I-I thought maybe I could fix that."

Before Karkat could respond Gamzee leaned in and kissed him. _~Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Gamzee no! Don't make me do this Gamzee please!~ _Karkat pushed Gamzee off with tears in his eyes. "Gamzee please stop." "…." "Gamzee, I'm sorry but I don't think I can love anyone right now." "….I'm an idiot." "W-what?" "I feel so fucking stupid right now. Of course you could never love me back, I'm the dumbass stoner right?" Gamzee stood up and walked to the door. "Be back later Karbro, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Gamzee wait!" *SLAM* "GAMZEE!" Karkat jumped to his feet and ran to the door, throwing it open, but Gamzee was gone. He had already run down the street, away from the pain that Karkat knew he had caused him. Karkat shut the door softly before walking back to the couch. He turned the T.V off and sat down, wrapping himself in the blanket that he had placed across the back of it.

As he sat there, Karkat felt even more tears start to fall. ~_What have I done? I couldn't tell him then; it hurt too much to say. I do love you Gamzee. Please come back home. I don't want you to get hurt out there in the storm. ~_ "I love you Gamzee….I love you so much." Karkat stayed awake waiting for Gamzee to come back, repeating the words, "I love you" over and over until fatigue finally caught up with him and he fell into the dark world of dreams.

AN: hey everyone! I'm back! And with a new chapter look at that! Sorry it took so long! But hey! It's here now that's all that matters! By the way, *ahem* HELLO MY ONE READER IN RUSSIA! THAT'S RIGHT! HI! Thank you all and have a wonderful Halloween! P.S. it is also my birthday today so have a present on me! FLUFFYKINS OUT! *absconds*


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

AN: Hello my awesome readers! First I would like to thank everyone for all the birthday wishes! THANKS GUYS! :D ALSO! …sorry it took so long!

PS: HOLY FUCK I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! OK GUYS, IGNORE THE FIRST AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER EIGHT. I DO _**NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR MOULIN ROUGE. **_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THAT STUFF. IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE HERE? OH MY GOD HUSSIE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! ;3; now that's out of the way have fun reading while I hide in my bunker,

P.S.S if you don't like yaoi ….you might want to skip this chapter… :I so yeah…shit just got awkward

P.S.S.S OMFG ALL OF THE REVIEWS OF YOU GUYS JUST FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT MADE ME LAUGH SOOOO FUCKING HARD! XD THANKS GUYS, YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!

CHAPTER NINE: PICKING UP THE PIECES

The sound of the door slamming awoke Karkat. His eyes shot open and he jolted up into a sitting position. Gamzee stood in the doorway, soaked to the bone and his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "…Sorry if I woke you up Karkat." Karkat winced at the sound of his name. Gamzee never used it unless he was being serious. "Night Karkat." Gamzee turned to walk down the hall to his room.

~_What are you doing Karkat? Go after him now! ~_ "GAMZEE MAKARA YOU ASS!" was all Karkat said as he leapt from the couch. He tackled Gamzee to the ground and punched him square in the jaw. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Karkat brought his fist up for another hit, but dropped it. "Y-you idiot! I was so worried about you. I-I thought you might have g-gotten hurt or even k-killed out there in that storm! I didn't want t-to hurt you Gamzee, it just hurt too much to tell you this. I-I love you. T-these past three weeks with you have b-been the best part of my life. Y-you're the only one I feel normal around, the only one I can t-trust my heart to ever again."

Karkat had started to cry so he hid his face in his hands, waiting for Gamzee to say something. He didn't notice Gamzee moving, so when he felt Gamzee's hand on his cheek he flinched away. "…Do you really mean it?" Karkat locked his storm gray eyes with the light indigo ones of Gamzee. "Of course I do idiot." Before Gamzee could move Karkat pressed his lips against his softly.

Gamzee froze at first, then he brought his hands up slowly and placed his left on Karkat's lower back, and tangling his right in Karkat's hair pulling him in close. Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, deepening the kiss. Gamzee slipped his tongue into Karkat's mouth and started to lift the edges of his shirt.

"W-wait!" Karkat pulled away from Gamzee and looked him in the eyes, "N-not here…" Gamzee nodded and picked Karkat up gently in his arms, carrying him back to Gamzee's room. Once there, Gamzee placed Karkat on his bed, crawling on top of him and locking their lips in another fiery kiss.

Karkat's hands slowly found their way into Gamzee's wet hair, tangling in it and pulling him closer. Gamzee's own hands were dancing across Karkat's stomach and lifting the hem of his shirt. Gamzee pulled back from the kiss and started to make his way down Karkat's neck, leaving little marks with his teeth every now and then. "G-gamzee, I-I never…" "Never what man?" Karkat blushed and mumbled. "What was that?" "…I've never been on the bottom…" "….Really?" "…Y-yeah." Gamzee snorted into Karkat's neck. "So you've never bottomed…not even once?" "No ok! Stop laughing at me"

Gamzee kissed Karkat again and whispered, "I'm not laughing at you Karkat, that just means that your first time will be with me. And that makes it all the more special to me." Karkat's blush grew more pronounce at Gamzee's words. "I-it was going to be s-special no matter what, because I-I'm with you.

Gamzee reached his hand down and tugged his own soaked shirt off first before reaching for Karkat's. "Do you trust me Karkat?" Karkat locked his eyes with Gamzee's once more. "Stop asking stupid questions." Gamzee grinned and pulled Karkat's shirt off of him and started to kiss his way down the newly exposed skin. He nipped at Karkat's neck first before kissing his collar bone. His tongue licked a trail from there down to Karkat's belly button, dipping in briefly before continuing down. Gamzee brought his hands down to Karkat's waist and slowly started to tug his pants down.

"S-stop teasing! It's n-not funny!" Karkat panted. His senses were going into overdrive from all the pleasure Gamzee was giving him. The highly obvious hard on he had was proof that Gamzee was doing everything right. But Gamzee seemed bent on making Karkat beg for him to do something about it. "Gamzee please…."

Gamzee's voice seemed deeper than usual. "Please what Karkat?" his hands popped the button on Karkat's jeans. ~_MOTHERFUCKER I HATE YOU_~ "Please Gamzee," Karkat let out a faint moan, "Please….stop teasing me." Gamzee chuckled at the sound of how flustered Karkat was. He kissed Karkat's stomach and unzipped his pants, pulling them off when he was done and dropping them on the floor, leaving Karkat only in his dark red boxers.

"Beautiful…" Gamzee whispered before he pulled away and got off of the bed. "G-Gamzee? What are you doing?" Gamzee stayed quiet as he pulled his own pants off, before crawling back on top of Karkat. "I figured that since you're almost naked, I should be too." Gamzee ground his hips against Karkat's, rubbing their groins together, causing them both to moan. Karkat arched his back so he could get closer to the touch, only to have Gamzee pull away completely. "W-what are you doing now?" Karkat wined, he wanted Gamzee so bad it hurt.

Gamzee's only response was to tug Karkat's boxers down to his knees and wrap his hand around the base of Karkat's cock and slowly started to move his hand up and down. "Ah! G-Gamzee! D-don't stop!" Karkat let out another moan, this one deeper than the last and full of need. They only sign he got that Gamzee had heard him was the increase pace of Gamzee's hand.

A smirk found its way to Gamzee's lips as he pulled his hand away slowly. Karkat whimpered at the loss of contact and bucked his hips forward trying to get the friction he craved. "W-what did I tell you? S-stop with the t-teasing!" Gamzee pulled Karkat's boxers off completely before reaching for his own gray spotted ones. Karkat's blush spread down from the top of his cheeks to the rest of his face at the sight that greeted him when Gamzee pulled his boxers off.

"…." ~_Holy mother of God….there is no way in hell that is going to fit. ~ _"G-Gamzee…I don't think…" "Hush Karkat. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Gamzee moved so he was on top of Karkat again, kissing him while letting his left hand creep towards the bed side table he had and open the top drawer. Karkat watched, his face flushing deeper red as Gamzee pulled his hand back with a tube of lube grasped in his fingers. "Are you sure about this Karkat?" Gamzee paused, his hands resting on Karkat's hips.

Karkat nodded and bit his lip, "I'm sure Gamzee. I trust you." Gamzee's face broke into the sweetest smile Karkat had ever seen on him. Gamzee gently moved Karkat onto his stomach. "W-what are you doing?" "Hush, it will hurt less this way man." "O-oh." ~_God damn it I sound like a fucking school girl. Of course you knew that Karkat? How many times have you toped? All of them. Every single time with …HIM you toped. Now get a grip Vantas! You can do th- ~ _"AH!"

Before Karkat could finish his train of thought Gamzee had already lubed up his fingers and pressed the first one inside of him. "F-FUCK" "Shoooosh Karkat, it will get better soon." Karkat could only whimper in response. It felt so strange, and the fact that Gamzee slipped in a second one didn't help. Gamzee's fingers moved slowly, twisting and scissoring to stretch Karkat out as much as possible. When he felt Karkat relax he pushed in the third and finale finger, curling them slightly.

Karkat hissed at the burning sensation inside of him. He had finally gotten use to the two fingers when Gamzee just had to add another one. _~Fuck that hurts!~ _This was Karkat's thought right before Gamzee curled his fingers in just the right way, hitting that place inside Karkat that made him see stars. "G-Gamzee don't stop!" Karkat panted. Gamzee's chuckle was all the response he got before he felt the fingers leave.

Karkat heard the click of the bottle this time and bit his lip, waiting for the moment when Gamzee finally pressed into him. Only…it didn't come. "G-Gamzee? What are you doing?" "…Are you sure about this Karkat? I mean absolutely sure?" "Yes I'm sure now stop asking fucking stupid questions and fuck me." "….Bite the pillow." "Wha-OH SWEET JESUS"

Gamzee gave a sharp thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of Karkat. As Karkat screamed and buried his face in the pillow, Gamzee smiled. _~That's it my little motherfucker. Scream for me. You should have known better than to take that tone with me Karkles, seeing as I haven't smoked at all today and I'm kind of on edge as it is.~_. He moved to pull himself out but Karkat's whimper stopped him. "G-Gamzee, please don't move." "Oh so now your all 'please and thank' you now eh?" Karkat gave off another whimper, "P-please…Gamzee, just wait a few m-minutes."

Gamzee smirked and leaned forward, kissing the center of Karkat's back and then nipping at the back of his neck. "Ok Karkat, I'll wait." ~_Never said how long I was going to wait though~ _Karkat's breath came in ragged gasps. It hurt so much, yet…it felt so…good. He shifted his hips trying to get more comfortable, when he felt Gamzee stiffen up behind him. "Don't move around so much Karkat…or I won't be able to wait much longer." Karkat ignored him, moving his hips even more. "F-fuck it Karkat" Gamzee pulled all the way out of Karkat before thrusting back in.

Karkat screamed again, but this scream was laced with a trace of pleasure. "You like that Karbro?" Gamzee angled his hips and thrust forward again, hitting that magical little spot head on. Karkat bit his lip to try and keep his moan in. He felt Gamzee shift behind him and then pull out completely. "G-Gamzee?" "Beg."

Karkat paused. "W-What?" "You heard me motherfucker. I said beg." Gamzee's voice sounded rougher than before. He leaned in and started to kiss the back of Karkat's neck, teasing him. "G-Gamzee…." "Hmmm?" He bit down gently. "Please Gamzee…" "Please what?" "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE FUCK ME YOU ASS!" Karkat heard Gamzee chuckle right before he thrusted back in, causing Karkat to moan. "Y-yes! Right there Gamzee!" Karkat's hips started to move back against Gamzee in desperate thrust, trying to get even more of the delicious friction Gamzee was giving him.

"F-fuck Gamzee, I'm so close." Karkat panted. "Me to Karkat, just a little more!" Gamzee's hips went even faster, his thrust getting harder and pushing Karkat closer and closer to the edge of bliss. And just when Karkat didn't think he could take it anymore, he came. Gamzee's name tore from his lips in a raw throated scream as he saw stars. He didn't even notice it when Gamzee finished after him.

Karkat slumped into a heap on the bed, not caring about the mess that now coated both his stomach and inside of him. He barely registered when Gamzee tucked him against him and kissed his forehead. "…I love you Gamzee Makara." "Heh, I love you to Karkat Vantas." Karkat snuggled in closer to Gamzee, his head resting on his chest. ~_Now THAT was the best night I've had in a long time.~ _ Karkat's eyes grew heavy, his breathing slowed and soon he was dreaming.

AN: AND I AM DONE WITH THIS….WHAT EVER THIS IS. XD I HAD FUN WRITING IT THOUGH! ME AND MY FRIEND KIRA KEPT CHATING AND GUESS WHAT IT WENT LIKE?

K: You're like the little engine that could…you know, except you're delivering porn

Me: I AM THE PORN TRAIN! IT IS ME!

I KID YOU NOT, THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED. ANYWHO, FLUFFYKINS OUT PEOPLES!

*ABSCONDS LIKE FUCK*


	10. Back To Work

AN: HEY EVERYONE! . BECAUSE MY LAST CHAPTER WAS JUST…WELL…SMUT, IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A FUNNY/SAD CHAPTER! :3 BECAUSE I CAN! ANYWHO, ON WITH THE STORY!

p.s. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ HOLY FUCK THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU GUYS! I JUST FLIPPED MY TABLE AT THE AWESOMENESS IN THE REVIEWS I GET. FUCK YES I LOVE YOU ALL.

p.s.s. You guys need to read this awesome fic my friend is writing. === s/8469728/1/Darkness Do it now!

I do not own homestuck/any of the songs mentioned yadda yadda yadda

CHAPTER TEN: BACK TO WORK

The ringing of his phone awoke Karkat. At first he ignored it, content to stay in his warm cocoon of blankets and…what the hell was that? Karkat brought his hand up and felt around. The blanket was soft…but there was something harder underneath it. He shifted to see what it was, but as soon as he moved his hips he hissed in pain. "Ow ow ow! Why does everything hurt? What the hell did I do last ni-…oh. OH! Oh shit…" Karkat looked up and gulped at the sight of Gamzee's sleeping face. He was smiling and mumbled from time to time in his sleep.

"…Gamzee? Gamzee wake up. Gamzee!" Karkat poked his cheek but there was still no response. "GAMZEE MAKARA WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Gamzee opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleepiness from them. His eyes found Karkat's and he grinned. "Morning Karkat. How was your night?" "….." Gamzee's grin slowly faded to a small frown. "Are you all right man? I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Karkat shook his head, "You didn't hurt me Gamzee. I don't think you could ever hurt me." Gamzee leaned forward and kissed Karkat gently. "I meant everything I said last night Karbro. I love you. I have always loved you." Karkat's face flushed as he kissed Gamzee back ~_God I love him. I've been such a fool. ~_ *RING RING RING* Karkat jerked away and grabbed his phone. "WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?" "….Err is this a bad time Karkat?"~_OH SHIT ITS MY BOSS~ _ "….not at all mister Hussie!" "Ok….If you say so. Anyway, I need you to come in today. Alright?" "Yes sir! I'll be there after I get some breakfast." "See you then!" *click*

Karkat stared at his phone for a few seconds before jumping to his feet and fumbling for his clothes around the room. "Fuck, where are my pants?!" Gamzee watched as Karkat scrambled around his room before getting up himself. "Karbro…calm down ok? Why don't you go take a shower first?" "Yes shower. Good Idea." Karkat rushed down the hall, ignoring every twinge he felt with each step.

The hot water helped him relax. With the steam swirling around him and the spray beating lightly on his back, Karkat let his mind wander over the events of last night with a small smile on his face. *BAM BAM BAM* "KARBRO? HURRY UP MAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Karkat jerked out of his day dream and quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and practically sprinted back to his room. "FUCK GOTTA FIND CLOTHES!"

After he had managed to fine a clean pair of pants some underwear and a clean shirt, he ran down the hall and into the kitchen, freezing at the sight that greeted him. Gamzee was only in his boxer shorts….and he was making bacon. "GAMZEE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING BACON WITH OUT A SHIRT?" Gamzee glanced up and smiled. "What's wrong Karbro?" "AJKSFM GIVE ME THAT BEFORE YOU BURN YOURSELF!

Karkat pushed Gamzee away from the stove and took over making breakfast. He tensed up slightly when Gamzee wrapped his arms around him, but soon relaxed and leaned back into the embrace. Gamzee's chin rested on the top of Karkat's head as he watched him, shuffling his feet from time to time. "…You need a ride to work man?" "Yeah I do….do you mind?" The only response he got was Gamzee kissing the back of his neck when he pulled away. "…I'm going to take that as a yes."

He had just taken the bacon off the burner when Gamzee walked back in dressed in his old blue jeans, tattered white shirt and black bikers jacket, his keys in hand. "Well I'm ready to go after you eat." "Aren't you hungry?" *wink* "Nah man, I got my fill last night." "…." Karkat blushed at the reminder of what had happened last night. "W-whatever dumbass…." The smirk never left Gamzee's face as he watched Karkat stuff the food down and shoved his plate in the sink. "Well let's get going!"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"And here we are bro! Just call me when you're done!" "N-no! It's fine Gamzee, I can get Sollux to take me home ok?" ~_NOTE TO FUCKING SELF, DO NOT RIDE A MOTORCYCLE AFTER GETTING FUCKED THE NIGHT BEFORE!~ _"You sure bro? I don't mind…" Karkat sighed and kissed Gamzee's cheek before climbing off. "Yes Gamzee I'm sure, and I know you don't mind but I don't think a motorcycle ride is what my ass needs right now." "….Oh. Ok man, see ya when you get home then. …Call me when you're on your way?" Karkat smiled one of his rare smiles. "Of course, now get your ass home and get something to eat. You haven't had any food since yesterday!" Karkat moved to walk inside when Gamzee jerked him back and kissed him. Before he could do anything Gamzee pulled away, winked and the drove off.

"….Motherfucking clown." Karkat muttered as he walked into the record store. He was about to grab his I.D. when a green blur tackled him to the ground. "WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!" "KARKAT I MISSED YOU MAN! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HIDE WHEN THE CREEPY PUPPET GUY COMES." "SIR, WOULD YOU KINDLY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME?" "NOOOO I MISSED YOU." "Hey is that the puppet guy?" "WHAT? WHERE!?" Karkat slipped out of the strangle hold his boss had put him in. "Guess you just missed him sir."

Karkat watched as his boss got off of the floor and dusted himself off. Andrew Hussie may have seemed like a complete moron when Karkat had first met him, but time and time again he had proven himself to be….well an evil genius. He always wore the same green shirt to work and each time Karkat asked him why, all he got was a wink. Hussie knew how to run a store, and keep the customers coming back for more. He kept all kinds of music in stock, from the late fifties all the way to current popular fans of every genera. That and the fact he had ties to someone in the music industry meant he got the newest hits before any of the other record stores. He could be scary as fuck though. Last Halloween someone had tried to break in and steal the money out of the cash box, not knowing that Hussie had personally made it so no one but him could open it. How did he do that? Oh no big deal really, just a lock that if you didn't have the right the key would trigger a hidden switch that called both the police and Hussie himself, while also administering a small paralytic shock. Like I said…evil genius.

"What is it that you called me in for today anyway sir?" "Hmm? Oh! I had a shipment coming in today that someone ordered from us and I forgot I had a doctor's appointment. I need you hear to receive the shipment, and then give it to the customer when they arrive!" Karkat stared at his boss, his eyebrow twitching. "You mean to tell me, that even though it is my day off, and Jane lives right down the street, you still wanted me to come in?" "Yes!" "….*SIGH* when does the shipment get here?" "Meh, an hour give our take." "And when do you leave?" "NOW!" *Ollies outies* "….SON OF A BITCH"

Karkat kept muttering under his breath after that, even when the shipment came and he signed for it, his threats varying in violence. He went from murder to humiliation to downright sadistic torture in the span of an hour. With a slight glance at the clock he went into the back room and grabbed the record he had signed for. "What is so special about this," He squints to read the label, "….Ok…who the fuck put a Nickleback album on to a god damn record?" He stared at the cover of the record, trying not to think too hard about it, or at least that had been the plan. You see, Karkat worked in a store that played all of the music it sold. They played songs from old timey blues, to hard core rock. And just as he was about to walk back into the front of the store…

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

Karkat froze at the beginning of the song. He didn't hate Nickleback, but they were not his favorite band. But this song….it was their song. His and John's song, the one they always danced to. The one that the shared their first kiss to. Karkat didn't realize his knees were shaking until he fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face with silent sobs. It felt as if his heart had been ripped open and burned.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

"F-fuck! Why does it still hurt?" Karkat sobbed. Why did it still hurt to think about him? He curled up into a ball on the floor, sobs escaping from his throat, tears making trails across his face. Memories flooded his mind. The good ones coming first, and then the ones that made his heart throb in pain. Each one bringing a fresh wave of tears.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"

~_Fuck, fuck, stop thinking about him Karkat! You don't need him! You have Gamzee now…You finally found someone who loves you for you. ~ _Karkat couldn't even talk anymore, his throat was sore from the sobs. He tried to stand again but his feet wouldn't support him.

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know"

~_Please God make it stop hurting, please stop it….~_

"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go…."

After the last notes faded away Karkat struggled to his feet. His legs still shaking but finally able to walk again, he picked the record back up. When he had made it back to the front room, he heard the door chime, signaling a customer had arrived. "Hello! Welcome to the Waste of Space record st-"

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. In the front of the store, holding hands were the two people who had turned his world upside down. "Hello Karkat!" _~Hello? That's all I get? ~ _He didn't even notice his grip tightening. His eyes flicked to Dave when he spoke up, "You got my record man?" "…This is yours?" "Yeah." Karkat nodded and moved to the register, trying not to break down again. Not into tears but into a screaming mess. "…That will be twenty three dollars and eighty six cense please…" "…Are you ok Karkat? You're not still upset are you?"

*CRACK* Karkat gripped the record so tight it shattered in his hands, cutting them deeply. But his anger overridden the pain. "UPSET? UPSET!? NO IM NOT UPSET. IM FUCKING PISSED. EVERYTIME I EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU MY HEART BREAKS A LITTLE MORE. I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU THREW ME AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH. HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME? YOU SHATTERED MY WORLD AND ALL I GET IS A FUCKING HELLO? NO! FUCK YOU!" Karkat moved to walk away, but John reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Karkat I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to love you back. I didn't want to hurt you. Please try and under-" *CRACK*

Karkat had whipped around and slammed his fist into John's face, breaking his glasses and knocking out one of his teeth. "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Karkat ran to the back room, locking the door behind him and collapsed on the floor again. His fingers trembling he managed to pull out his phone and called a number he hadn't in a long time.

AN: WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!? HOLY FUCK WHAT AM I DOING!? Meh I don't even know. Anywho, just so you guys know, I fucking love Nickleback, I know some people don't but that's their choice. Now I know you all know Christmas is coming so I'm going to say this now. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL! :D

p.s. if you do not celebrate Christmas…#tag your triggers. :P

FLUFFYKINS OUT! *absconds to bunker*


	11. Trip To The Hospital

AN: Sup guys, now seeing as you all are FUCKING AWESOME; I have a little surprise for you all. One of you….wait for it….one of you will be put into this story! :D Now how does that sound!? But only one! And here are the rules, 1) I need a name to put you in as. 2) You need to tell me WHY you think you should be in the story. 3) Do not, I REPEAT, DO NOT try and flatter your way in. 4) describe the way you want to look to me. :3 thanks guys. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL

Karkat's fingers fumbled as he pressed the right keys to his dad's phone number. His breath was still coming in shaky sobs while he waited for him to pick up. "Hello? Slick's Knife Store, this is Drog speaking how may I help you?" ~_Fuck, I called his work phone not his cell, damn it all. What else can go fucking wrong? ~ _"D-drog…It's me Karkat. Can you get my d-dad?" Karkat hated how his voice kept cracking, making him sound just as weak and vulnerable as he felt. "Karkat? You ok kid? Hold on let me get your old man."

He waited while the phone exchanged hands, tears still leaking down his face. "Karkat? Are you there son?" "I-I'm here dad." "….Karkat what's wrong?" "…P-please come pick me up d-dad." His voice kept cracking, no matter what he did to hide it. "...I'll be there in a few minutes. Karkat….I love you son." "I l-love you to dad…please hurry." *click*

The phone fell from his hands after he had hung up, the blood coating his fingers had made griping it almost impossible. He hadn't even registered the pain yet, he was numb. His breath still came in short gasps, but the tears were starting to dry. ~_What have you done? You've just lost your job Karkat. You hit a customer…. Even though it was worth it. ~ _Slowly, painfully slowly Karkat moved to the door. He couldn't hear anything so he inched the door open.

Nothing. No one was there. All that remained of the fact they had been there were the shards of the record, a small puddle of blood, and a single tooth. Karkat avoided it like the plague as he inched himself around it. He felt the cuts then. Fiery pain lanced through his hands when he twitched them. Karkat sat down behind the register, almost at the same time the door opened.

"…..Karkat? What the hell happened while I was gone?" Karkat ignored his boss at first, staring at his hands and thinking, ~_What is Gamzee going to say? ~ _"Karkat? Dude what happened? Why is there a puddle of blood in my store? Karkat…Talk to me man." Andrew walked over and leaned down to look Karkat in the eye. "….I hit him." "Hit who Karkat?" "John…"

Karkat flinched away when he felt a hand on his cheek. "Karkat look at me." He slowly raised his eyes again. "…Karkat I'm not mad at you. Just tell me what happened." "….I-I" *SLAM* "KARKAT? IM HERE SON! WHAT HAPPENED?" Karkat jerked away from his boss and stared at his father. "I-I broke Dave's record and p-punched John in the face. Then I ran. I r-ran into the back room and w-waited…."

Slick's face was blank, but his eyes were blazing. "Come on Karkat…let's get you to the doctors and get you patched upped son." Karkat glanced at his boss before getting up, "A-am I fired?" "No Karkat…I would never fire you. Call me when you are healed up ok?" His smile caught Karkat off guard. It wasn't his usual smile, the creepy one. This one was a smile that a friend would give when they knew you were in pain. "…I will sir."

Karkat shuffled out the door, his head low and his hands throbbing. He made it to the car and tried to open the door, but his hands wouldn't let him. "F-fuck!" Karkat cursed as his hand gave another painful twinge. _~I can't do this... ~ _ He didn't notice his father behind him, so when he reached in front of Karkat and opened the door Karkat just about jumped out of his skin. "…Get in son."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Karkat sat in the waiting room with his father. Or he was trying to; it might have helped if Slick wasn't flipping his shit at the nurses' station. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CANT SEE A DOCTOR YET? HIS FUCKING HANDS ARE BLEEDING!" "Sir please calm down, his hands cannot be that bad." "THAT BAD? THAT BAD!? LADY HE HAS FUCKING GASHES IN HIS HANS LONGER THAT MY MIDDLE FINGER! I COULD SHOW YOU IT!" "…That is quite all right sir. Please let me see his hands then." Karkat watched as the name less nurse inspected his hands. "Oh dear…I was wrong. You need a doctor right away young man." Karkat shot his dad a warning glare before he could say anything.

The nurse rushes him off to another room and leaves Slick alone. "…Fuck I guess the act of calling his mom is my job." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, hesitating slightly before punching in the number from memory. "Hello? Porrim speaking." "Porrim it's me Slick." "…What the hell do you think you are doing calling me?" "Look I didn't want to but you needed to know…Karkat's in the hospital." "…..What?" "H-he got into some trouble at work, cut his hands up really bad." "….My baby is hurt?" "…Yeah Porrim…our son is hurt." "…Who hurt him?" " …." "Slick….who hurt my Karkat?" "He hurt himself because John showed up. He and Dave apparently pushed him too far." "….That ...That…THAT LITTLE BITCH!" "Porrim calm down!" "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY BABY IS HURT BECAUSE OF HIM! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Ermmm Saint Michaels" "Good! I'll be right there!" *click*

Slick stared at his phone, his eyes wide. "…Damn…now I know why I fell for that woman. Oh shit….who's going to call his roommate? …Meh I guess I can do that to." He finds the number Gamzee had given him on the night they had that disastrous dinner. "Sup my brother, this is Gamzee's phone. Sorry I missed you call man but I'll try to call you back as soon as I can bro." *BEEP* "Err Gamzee…this is Karkat's dad. I wanted to call and let you know he's in the hospital. We are at Saint Michaels; don't know what room though yet but the nurses should be able to tell you. ….Man this is awkward… err goodbye I guess. *click*"

AN: WHAT? WHY WAS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT? BECAUSE I AM EVIL, AND IM ALREADY WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO SHUT UP! :3 loves you guys

p.s. To all of my readers… *INTERNET HUGS* I LOVE ALL OF YOU! MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR WHAT EVER IT IS YOU CELEBRATE!

P.s.s. To Redrainofstars , yuugi arry, and JuGgUlAtOr413…come hug me now you beautiful people you. We are doing this guys. We are making this happen.


	12. Family Comes To Visit

AN: Sup guys. No I haven't picked anyone yet so hush up all of you. The winner shall be announced next chapter so nyeh! Anywho, hope you guys enjoy reading this! I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. : I so yeah.

p.s. sorry for any spelling mistakes guys, XD I'm horrible at it!

p.s.s. Any things just in italics are past events… ~_this is a thought~  
__ this is a past event._

We clear now? HOPE YOU AREN'T TOO CONFUSED! :3

CHAPTER TWELVE: FAMILY COMES TO VISIT

Gamzee hadn't left his house after dropping Karkat off at work. He had thought about going out and just walking, but something told him not to. Smoke drifted around his room after he finished his 'medicine.' Bleary and bloodshot eyes stared up at his ceiling, trying not to let his mind wander over just why he was in his room, all the doors and blinds shut. Talking with his father always lead him to do this, no matter the topic of the conversation. This time the topic had been Karkat. He shut his eyes trying to ignore the thoughts that still lingered. Maybe if he took a nap, things would be better. Oh what a foolish thought.

_Gamzee had just gotten home when he saw his father's car in the drive way, as black and shiny as the day it was first bought .He had rolled his eyes as he got off his motorcycle, know full well the hell that awaited. Once his motorcycle was safe in its shed, and he had dug out his key, Gamzee made his way to his front door. His father wasn't in the living room, which was strange. That's where Gamzee always found him when he came for his surprise visits. "Dad? Dad where the fuck are you?" his voice echoed down the hall. The sound of someone moving down the hall made its way to his ears. ~The fuck is he doing? ~_

_ His feet dragging like usual, Gamzee made his way down the hall. He past his room saw no one in it and continued on his way. When he made it to Karkat's room he stopped. "Dad? Are you in here man?" The door opened slowly at his touch. God he hated this shit. The mind games his dad would play on him, making him doubt himself. "'It's to make you think twice about your decisions Gamzee'" his father always told him that line. "'Never take anything for granted son, you never know what will happen.'", another one of his father's famous quotes._

_ There he was, standing in the middle of Karkat's room with a frown on his face. "Dad!" Gamzee's voice came out harsher than he meant, but his father showed no sign of even hearing him. ~God damn it dad, why are you here? ~ "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" His father finally turned to look at him. "Gamzee….is someone living with you?" "Well no shit dad, that's his stuff you're messing with." His father scowled at his tone but Gamzee found that he really couldn't give a damn. He was so tired of this shit his dad kept pulling. His father had been very uncomfortable letting Gamzee buy the house from him, but Gamzee wouldn't take no for an answer. He hated the fact his other family members looked down on him just because he did weed. They didn't understand though, he needed that shit to stay calm._

_ Gamzee crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his father. "Well dad? You didn't answer me. Why are you here?" His father sighed. "Your mother sent me; she wants you to come home…again." ~What? Is she crazy? I told her I was never going back~ "I think you already know my answer dad." "That I do son…Still thought I would try." The laughter came out before Gamzee could stop it. Harsh and bitter. "You know why I motherfucking left dad. I couldn't stand their shit anymore." "I know Gamzee, just calm down." Gamzee took a shaky breath, he did need to calm down, and he couldn't flip out on his dad. Even if he did do shit that pissed him off, he still cared about him._

_ "….You good now son?" Gamzee jerked his head up and down. "Just fine bro." His father's eyes were skeptic, but he let it go. "Very well then. Tell me son, who is living with you now?" Lips twitching into a smile Gamzee answered, "Karbro." "…Karbro?" "You know old man, Karkat Vantas." His father chuckled. "Ok first I'm not old, second why is Karkat living with you?" Gamzee was silent, should he tell his father? He didn't want to lie to him, hell he was pretty much the only person who stuck for him, besides Kurloz. "H-his ex cheated on him when they were together. So he moved in with me to get away from it all." "…Gamzee… what is it that you're not telling me?" "…Me and Karkat are…dating now." "…What?" Gamzee nodded. His father had known he was gay; he had been the very first person Gamzee had told. "You are dating a person, who just got out of a relationship the hard way?" Gamzee nodded again, wondering just what his father was getting at._

_ "…Gamzee…are you sure he is with you because he loves you? Or because he needs someone to hold onto for now?" "What do you mean?" "Gamzee, does he love you or is he using you?" Gamzee scowled, no he was wrong! Karkat would never hurt him. "Karkat wouldn't do that to me dad." "Not on purpose no, but he just got out of a relationship. I'm just saying its possible th-" "Shut up…" Gamzee clenched his fist. ~Karbro would never do that to me. Not ever!~ "Gamzee look at me." "NO." _

_ His fist clenched and unclenched while he tried to stay calm. His father didn't know the pain both of them had gone through, just to get where they are now. "Get out." "What?" "GET OUT!" His father gave him one last look, full of pain and regret. He left though, leaving Gamzee alone in Karkat's room to think._

Gamzee's eyes opened when the last memories faded. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face, trying to wake up. *RING RING RING* Gamzee's hands fell as his phone started to ring, but he didn't really care at the moment. That is until he remembered he had asked Karkat to call him when he was on his way home. He scrambled to his feet but he just missed the call. He waited for the voice mail to kick in before picking it up.

"Sup my brother, this is Gamzee's phone. Sorry I missed your call man but I'll try to call you back as soon as I can bro." *BEEP* "Err Gamzee…this is Karkat's dad. I wanted to call and let you know he's in the hospital. We are at Saint Michaels; don't know what room though yet but the nurses should be able to tell you. ….Man this is awkward… err goodbye I guess. *click*"

Gamzee's breath stopped. Karkat was hurt? He grabbed his jacket and slipped his shoes back on. Gamzee rushed out his door, slamming it shut and almost falling face first into the pavement when he tripped. He tore out of his driveway, going way over the speed limit in his rush to get to Karkat. The only things left in his room after he rushed to the hospital were his phone…and the rest of his medicine.


	13. Mother Knows Best

AN: HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT? WE HAVE A WINNER! *ahem* and the winner is…wait for it…..ICan'tAlwaysBeWitty! Woo! :3 And sorry to all of those who didn't when, but who knows. ;3 maybe there will be more chances to get in eh? Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!

P.S. …just so you guys know…: I I listen to Pewdiepie or Tobuscus when I type… so yep!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MOTHER KNOWS BEST

Karkat sat in his hospital room waiting for his father. The doctor had already cleansed his hands and put heavy bandages on them. They were so stiff Karkat couldn't even bend his fingers. It would be a miracle if he came out of this without too much scar tissue on his hands. "God I hope no one has told Gamzee about this. I don't want him worrying about me right now." He pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat in the bed, resting his head on his knees. ~_He has other things he needs to worry about right now…~ _Karkat closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder over the events of the past few days.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a familiar voice. "What do you mean I can't see my son?" "Mrs. Vantas pl-" "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I WILL SEE MY SON NOW!" Before Karkat could move the door to his room was thrown open and his mother rushed in and hugged him. "Oh Karkat my poor baby tell mommy what happened." "….MOM!? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHO TOLD YOU ABO-….DAD!" Porrim shushed her son, and held him close. "That's not important right now Karkat. I'm here now and I'm not leaving till you tell me everything that happened." Karkat blinked and stared over his mother's shoulder at Kankri who was still in the hall. "….Mom…why did you bring Kankri?" "He was worried about you." "…Oh"  
Karkat sighed and waved Kankri in from the hall. "Get in here…I don't feel like say this shit twice." Kankri edged his way in and sat in one of the chairs in the room. For once he didn't go into one of his rants about triggers, which surprised Karkat. ~_Damn I just cussed in front of him and he didn't say anything…wow…he really is worried. ~ _ Karkat managed to keep his voice even the entire time. Kankri just stared at him, his face void of expression. Porrim covered her mouth when Karkat told her how he cut his hands.

"…And then dad came and got me." Karkat finished. He had kept his face down the entire time, not able to meet his mother's eyes. ~_Oh God why did you tell her dad? Why!?~_

"You said you knocked out his tooth right?" Kankri's voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. "…Yeah." Kankri nodded, "Good. He deserved it. How dare he walk into you place of work and say those things to you? And another thing! I can not believe his nerve! It's his fault you two broke off, now he says he never loved you? I will not stand for this! That little…..BITCH HOW DARE HE HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER. I AM SO TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW I COULD PUNCH SOMETHING." Karkat's eyes went wide. ~_Holy shit he is mad as hell. He never cusses. Never. ~_

"…Right this way young man. You're not the first one we've had today that's been in a fist fight." "Thank you for seeing me doctor." Karkat's blood ran ice cold at the sound of a familiar voice. ~_No….it can't be…~ _John walked right by his door and didn't even glance in; Dave on the other hand saw Karkat and stopped. Dave's face went from surprised to angry in record time. He left John's side with a whispered "Be right back" and went into Karkat's room.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you really that fucking jealous of us that you had to break his nose and knock out one of his teeth? Get over yourself; you're such a pathetic waste of space. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave!?" Karkat didn't say anything, his voice wouldn't work. Tears threatened to fall as he stared at Dave. ~_It's not my fault…..~_

"Get out of this room!" Porrim stood up and pushed Dave away from Karkat. "How dare you come in here and harass my son!" With each word she took another step closer to Dave, forcing him out into the hall in front of everyone. "AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM PATHETIC! HE HAD HIS HEART BROKEN BY THAT LITTE SLUT YOU CALL A BOYFRIEND. DID YOU EVEN KNOW HIM AND KARKAT WERE TOGETHER? AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MARCH IN HERE AND START BLAMING MY SON FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND'S SCREW UPS? YOU KNEW WHERE HE WORKED. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO TO ANOTHER MUSIC STORE? NO, YOU HAD TO GO TO THE ONE WHERE HE WORKED. IF EITHER OF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR FACES OFF, AND FEED YOU TO THE FUCKING BEARS!"

With one last push to Dave's chest Porrim went back to Karkat's room and slammed the door shut. Karkat's tear filled eyes went wide. The last time he had seen his mother yell had been when she filed for divorce. Before he could move, Porrim had her arms around him in a warm hug. "Shoosh Karkat, don't cry. I won't let them come anywhere near you again. Momma is here Karkat." He clung to her like a drowning man to life raft. She held him as sobs wracked his body, gently rubbing his back and giving comforting words. Kankri had slipped out into the hall to tell Slick what had happened.

"Father…perhaps it is best that no one else comes today. Karkat isn't up for more visitors." Slick nodded and got his phone out again. "I'll just call his roommate then and tell him not to come just yet." He dialed the number and waited, but got the same thing as before, the voice mail. "He won't pick up…." ~_Fuck…calm down Slick just calm down. You can catch him in the waiting room if he comes in. ~ _Slick slipped his phone back into his pocket and went down to the main waiting room. _~This is going to be a long day…. ~_


	14. Scars

AN: SUP GUYS. HOLY SHIT HAVE I BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. QAQ AND I AM SO SORRY. I'VE HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK GOING ON, PLUS I'VE BEEN SICK. QwQ PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME GUYS. I NEED YOU. BUT HOLY FUCK HAS IT BEEN A LONG ASS TIME. I MEAN REALLY. WHEN THE HELL DID I LAST UPDATE...WHY AM I GIVING YOU GUYS RESONDS TO BE MAD AT ME? OH GOD I NEED TO STOP. ANYWHO… MAYBE I SHOULD STOP WRITING THIS AUTHORS NOTE AND GET ON WITH THE STORY. …. WAIT…OH YEAH! GUIES, GUIESSSSSS. IM WRITING A BOOK GUIES. …YEAH YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. SORRY. :I WHAT AM I EVEN DOING? BASHJFBA, CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAT…STAP. OH YEAH, MY KITTEN PLAYS FETCH WITH ME. IT'S SO AWESOME. :D …. HOLY FUCK I AM WEIRD :I

TL:DR: I'm sorry I've been gone, here is an update. I am crazy.

Ps. Words in all CAPS , _italics_, and \ \ are the voices…. And words just in _italics are past events._

_\VOICES_\

_Past event. _

We good?

CHAPTER 14: SCARS

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to-" The police officers voice faded from Gamzee's mind. He didn't care anymore. The cold metal handcuffs were tight on his wrist. Blood still ran down his face in small rivers, swelling back up whenever he twitched his nose. The warm crimson liquid slid down to his lips, his tongue darting out to swipe it away by instinct, the salty iron taste filling his mouth. The events of the past hour still in the front of his mind.

_ Gamzee had just arrived at the hospital when his head gave a sudden twinge. He winced and pressed his hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth as THEY began to talk. \WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY? \ ~I'm making sure my boyfriend is okay. \HE IS USING YOU \ ~shut up~ Gamzee turned his bike off and dashed in to the main lobby of the hospital. He paused for just a moment, scanning the room for a familiar face. His eyes focused in on one person in particular. ~Jack…..~ _

_ His feet quickly made their way to Slick's side, his eyes wide and full of mixture of fear, concern, and love. "M-Mr. Vantas…..how is he?" Slick sighed and smiled at Gamzee. "He is fine. Just a couple of scratches…The doctors said it's best if only family members visit him for now." Gamzee nodded, clutching at his head as it gave another twinge. \THE MAN LIES\ ~SHUT UP~ "Ummm are you okay Gamzee?" "I'm fine bro…just let me know when I can see Karbro…and tell him. Tell him I said hi would you?" Slick nodded and smiled at Gamzee again. "He'll be fine Gamzee. I'll be sure to call you when he can see you."_

_ Gamzee nodded and made his way back outside, his head throbbing. \WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW BOY? \ ~I'm going to get a drink…. ~ He climbed back on his motorcycle and turned the key, revving the engine and taking off. His mind fixed on one place. The Green Sun, the best bar in town. Pretty girls, great beer, and people who minded their own problems and left each other alone. It was the perfect place to calm down and get drunk as fuck._

_ His head still throbbing now and again, Gamzee pulled into the clubs parking lot. He turned his bike off and climbed off, shaking his head clear and walking into the building. The music hit him like a brick wall. The bass was deep, making his whole body seem to vibrate with the pulses. People were dancing, letting their minds go and just living in the moment. Gamzee loved it. No one looked twice at him with his shaggy hair and biker jacket. His eyes were the clearest they had been in months. Now he just had to fix that._

_ Gamzee made his way over to the bar as quickly as he could, wanting to get as drunk as humanly possible. He licked his lips as he sat down, his mouth suddenly going dry. ~Damn I need a drink.~ \YOU NEED NOTHING BUT US\ ~Shut up…~ Gamzee waved the bar tender over, ordering a beer and sat there, taking nice long sips of the dark liquid. His head felt better almost instantly. \WE WILL RETURN BOY. YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM US FOREVER.\ _

_ He was on his third beer when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Don't I know you?" Gamzee looked over his shoulder and froze. ~Motherfucking Dave Strider. ~ Dave glared at him. "Yeah I know you. You're the guy who hangs out with Vantas. You tell him to leave John alone, before I make him." Gamzee glared at him. ~Don't get in a fight now…Karbro needs you to stay clean out here man. No fights…~ "…I'll let my Karbro know." Gamzee turned back around and finished his beer, calling for another one as Dave sat down next to him. _

"_I didn't have a problem with Vantas till now. Now he won't leave John alone. He called him a cheater." Gamzee glanced at Dave. "Because he is man, John cheated on Karbro with you." Dave frowned. "John said Vantas was just stalking him, convinced they were 'together,' or some shit like that. John would never lie to me. Vantas is just some two bit whore who doesn't know when to stop." Gamzee twitched._

"_You better watch how you talk about my best friend Strider…" Dave just laughed. "Well you have some fucked up friends Makara." *WHAM* Gamzee pulled his fist back and hit Dave square in the nose, feeling the bone and cartilage give way. Dave fell back with a scream and landed on the floor with a solid thump. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?" A shuddering breath found its way out of Gamzee's lungs. "Don't you motherfucking dare talk about my friends or my boyfriend like that ever again." _

_Dave stared at him, his sunglasses falling off his broken nose, eyes wide with shock. "You're dating that freak?" "WHAT DID I JUST MOTHERFUCKING SAY?" Gamzee winced and grabbed his head again. ~F-fuck~ \WHAT DID WE SAY BOY? YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM US.\ Gamzee didn't even see Dave grab the bottle and smash it. Didn't even feel the bite of the glass as it slashed through his face, leaving deep read lines across it. They stretched from his left eye to right under is right cheek. All he knew was that he felt his hand come up and wrap around Dave's wrist, gripping it tightly so that he dropped the bottle. He gave a sharp jerk and felt the bone under his hand shatter. Dave's screams fell on deaf ears as Gamzee let go, his own hand coming up and feeling his face, smearing the blood around his fingertips. _

_His head wouldn't stop hurting, and his thoughts kept turning to darker things. Blood dripping down a wall. Hands, his hands, painting with the blood, making twisting patterns with it. Gamzee didn't even register the fact that someone had pushed him against the bar, placing cold metal around his wrists and clenching it tightly. His tongue flicked out and caught a stray drop of blood, the iron taste filling his mouth._

"…Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Gamzee blinked. Where the hell was he? And why did he have handcuffs on? He looked around, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings. "I said, do you understand sir?" Gamzee flicked his eyes down to the shorter police officer. "…Yeah bro…I understand." The officer nodded and gingerly pulled Gamzee over to the police cruiser, easing him into the back seat and shutting it softly. Leaning his head back Gamzee sighed. Karkat was going to be so pissed at him when he found out.

But Gamzee couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his face. Just the thought of his crabby friend had that effect on him. A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes, thinking only of Karkat, his best friend, his guide in dark times, and now…his lover. Karkat was his, and that was all that mattered to Gamzee. Darkness slowly crept up on him, before welcoming him into its restful folds, leaving only one thought in his mind while he slept. _~Karkat….~_

AN: KNOCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKERS. GUESS WHO IS BACK? DAS RIGHT ME…..oh god I'm so weird ;w;. Why do you guys even stick around? NOT THAT I MIND QAQ DON'T LEAVE ME. Anywho, guess it's time to tell all of you that I now have a Tumblr. So yeah…come ask me shit if you want. Or submit some stuff. Do whatever you want. ;w; because all of you are so awesome for putting up with me. Just look up my account name for here, Fluffykins0801 :3 and bam, that's my tumblr. :D see you guys there. Or not, you don't have to follow me.

FLUFFYKINS OUT!


	15. Questions

AN: SUP PEOPLE. OH GOD I CAN NOT BELIVE HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS QAQ I AM SO SORRY. QwQ Please don't leave. As you will read later on, our winner of the contests from so long ago character is going to show up in this chapter. I do hope you all love reading about him as much as I loved writing him :3 Because Dennis kicks ass.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: QUESTIONS

Gamzee sat in the questioning room all alone with his head resting on the cold surface of the table; his thoughts still focused on Karkat and prayed he was okay. One bitter thought kept twisting its way to the front of his mind. Karkat would leave him because of this, would throw him away and move out. Gamzee bit down on his lip softly, stretching the makeshift stiches on his face. They hadn't taken him to a hospital, just down to the stations "doctor." She had patched him up well enough so they had tossed him in here and told him to wait for his lawyer. Only problem was Gamzee didn't have a lawyer.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, the soft clink of the hand cuff's chain reminding him just how serious this was. The metal felt cold against his skin. His wrists were chafed already from the constant rubbing. The door to the room suddenly swung open and Gamzee raised his head to look up.

"And who the motherfuck are you my brother?" Gamzee's face stretched again when he talked, causing the makeshift stiches to stretch again and a single drop of blood to run down his cheek. The suited man frowned at him, either it was from Gamzee's word choice or the way he looked, Gamzee didn't exactly know why. It didn't look good though. The man was tall with blonde buzzed cut hair and dark stormy eyes. His black suit looked like it was made of silk and looked quite nice with his dark red tie.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" "Why are you not with a doctor?" Gamzee blinked. He hadn't been expecting that question. "Errmmm the police said to wait for my lawyer… but I don't have one. I mean the family has one but I doubt my family would want to help me right now." The suited man gave a soft grunt and sat across from Gamzee. "Well you are wrong about two things. One, you did not have to wait for a lawyer to get medical treatment. Those stiches look rushed and every time you talk more blood drips down. Second, your family is not wasting me, seeing as how it was your father that called me to come help you out. And to answer your first question, I am Dennis Ziffren, your family lawyer. Now, I trust they read you your rights and such?"

"Err yeah, they did bro." _~How the hell did dad know I was here? Wait…"connections" fuck I hate his line of work. And that huge bitch he works for~_ "Dennis…" Gamzee blinked. "What man?" "My name is Dennis and you will call me as such or you may call me Mr. Ziffren. I am not "man" or "bro." His face was stern, almost like he never smiled. "Fine then…Dennis. Just how the fuck did you know I was here?"

Mr. Ziffren sighed and gave Gamzee a look that was a mixture of pity and disdain. "Your father called me and told me you had been arrested because of a bar fight. Naturally, with your father's line of work, I came right away. You see, fighting in your father's employer's bar, tends to let him know exactly what happened and at what time. Thus, I am here to help you." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, causing Gamzee to lean forward to hear him. "You see Gamzee; everything you tell me is between us. Nothing that is said in this room can be used against you in court."

"Court? Why the fuck would I be going to court?" Gamzee watched as Dennis blinked and chuckled softly. "Well, you broke a man's nose and fractured his wrist. You have multiple accounts of assault and battery. That is why we are going to court; But not without some accusations of our own. Bones heal Mr. Makara. Your face however, will remain like that till the day you die." Gamzee's fingers twitched up and traced the ragged lines. The blood flow had almost stopped, with a stray drop falling now and again when he talked. _~What is Karkat going to say about this? ~ _"Is there anyone you wish for me to contact about the happenings of tonight? A family member? A lover perhaps?"

"…C-Can you tell my boyfriend? His name is Karkat and he is in the hospital right now…" He almost expected Dennis to scowl at the mention of the word boyfriend. Most people did whenever they found out Gamzee was gay. To his surprise Dennis just nodded and wrote down Karkat's name on a slip of paper. "And what hospital is he in at the moment?"

Gamzee bit down on his lip, his mind trying to work out if he could trust this man or not. "… Saint Michaels. He should be with his family." Dennis nodded and handed Gamzee his business card. "Call if you have anything else to tell me. Everything you tell me is strictly between us. No matter the content." His wrists rubbed against the cold cuffs again, agitating the irritated skin even more. "…I smoke man." Mr. Ziffren raised an eye brow. "Well yes, most people these days smoke." "Nah ma-…Dennis. I smoke weed. I got a card for it; don't know if that will hold in court." Dennis gave him a small smile, the first one Gamzee had seen on his cold face. "So long as you have a medical card for Marijuana, I think you'll be just fine in that department my boy. Just be sure to bring it to the court hearing."

After Dennis left, Gamzee twirled his business card between his fingers, his thoughts in a slightly happier place than where they had been before. _~Karbro will understand…this isn't the first time I've gotten pissed and beat the shit out of someone… W-We'll be okay.~ _ A soft smile crept up Gamzee's face , remembering the good times with Karkat, Before life came in and kicked everything to fucking hell. He closed his eyes, ready for a small nap, till the darker part of his mind took control, bringing back the words his father said. _"…Gamzee…are you sure he is with you because he loves you? Or because he needs someone to hold onto for now?_ _Does he love you or is he using you?"~_

Gamzee's fingers came up, tugging at his hair softly. "Stop it…" he whispered. "Let me be happy for once." _~Just for once please…. ~_ His hands slowly dragged themselves down his face, reopening the cuts and tearing the loose stiches. Blood coated his fingers, and with it, he began to paint the table.

AN: SUP GUYS, I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. AND HOLY FUCK THIS TOOK FOREVER. ONE BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO WRITE DENNIS. TWO BECAUSE I HAD TO MAKE UP A LAST NAME FOR DENNIS. AND THREE…IM FUCKING LAZY. BUT IM BACK! :D NOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!? HELL I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE A CUTE FLUFFY CHAPTER? HAVENT HAD ONE OF THOSE IN A WHILE.

FLUFFYKINS OUT!


	16. Time Well Spent

AN:ASHJDBASHJDBASJHDBASHJDBAHSDJDBAHJSFUCKINGHELL. I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG MY READERS QnQ I AM SORRY. JUST LET ME HUG YOU GUYS WHILE I DROP THIS FLUFFY CHAPTER IN YOUR LAP AND FILL OUT MORE JOB APPLICATIONS AND CRY. (You get bonus points if you know what soap opera im talking about in the story btw)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TIME WELL SPENT

Karkat scowled as he stared out the window. His hands were just fucking fine why did his mom insist on him staying another night in the hospital? Kankri came by every other hour to check on him and it was starting to get on his nerves. He has all but chucked his pudding cup at him the last time but let's face it, who wastes a perfectly good cup of pudding on something like that? A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched the clouds dart across the cold blue sky, bringing with them the threat of snow. The TV in his room was stuck on soap operas, not that Karkat minded, so he made himself comfortable in his bed and was content to watch as Jason found out that he was the father of Sunny's wife's friend's kid.

He was so intent on watching the show; he didn't even hear Kankri come in for the umpteenth time that day. Kankri slowly made his way over to the bed side, and for once, didn't feel the need to lecture his younger brother. He just sat down next to him in one of the little chairs and watched the show with him. Karkat glanced over and smiled softly.

The next few hours where spent with them chatting about everyday things, except when Kankri asked a question about the plot and Karkat would explain it to him. They argued of course, but not in the way you would expect. Sometimes it would be an actual debate about the characters and what they may be feeling. Other times it was just one or the other goofing off.

The nurses gathered around his door and smiled at their antics. Karkat couldn't even remember a time where he had laughed so much. Most of his childhood had been spent keeping away from Kankri and his lectures. He did love his brother though, and felt safe with him.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned his head to look out the window. The snow still hadn't fallen, but the clouds were thickening. _~Its going to snow any minute now...~_ Karkat pulled his blankets tighter around him and sighed again. He still needed to tell Gamzee about what happened. God only knows what he had been up too with Karkat gone for two whole days. His dad had said he had taken care of it, what ever the hell that meant. Knowing him, he probably told Gamzee he was staying with his mom for some unknown reason and would be back in a couple days. Yeah that sounded like something his dad would pull.

"Something wrong little brother?" Kankri's voice jolted Karkat from his thoughts. "Nah...I feel okay I guess... I'm just wondering what Gamzee is up to is all." Kankri nodded softly and tilted his head. "Karkat...are you and this Gamzee person seeing each other in more than a friendly way?" Karkat bit at his lip. "Now what makes you say that?" Kankri didn't answer but his smirk told Karkat he knew about the two of them. He sighed again and went back to watching his show on the television. _~there is no way in hell he actually knows. he's probably just messing with me. Yeah that's it...~ _

Hours passed and Kankri left only to have Porrim come in and sit with him. When her hours where up, his dad would switch with her. Karkat was never alone for a moment between the three of them. And truth be told, he didn't mind it one bit. It was good to spend some time with his family for a change. They would chat with him about meaningless things. Each time one of them managed to make him smile or laugh.

By about the time dinner came around, all three of them where in his room. Their constant chatter masking the sound of the now pointless television. The nurses would pop in from time to time, checking on his I.V and making sure his bandages were clean and snug.

Karkat sat back and watched his small family chat. It had been so long since he had seen them all together and happy like this. The past couple of years had been hard on them all. His mother and father fighting had driven a wedge between the two boys as well as each other. Their family split for a time, Karkat going with Slick and Kankri staying with Porrim. A little over a year passed before Karkat and Kankri were living with Porrim. Slick decided it was for the best that she got the boys. He did visit them from time to time, letting them know he still loved them. But not of that mattered now.

They weren't fighting. Instead they laughed and smiled at each other. He was content to watch them. A small smile found its way to his face at their antics. Kankri talked about his job as a teacher and his wonderful students. Porrim chattered about the neighbors and what they had been up too. Slick talked about his store and what was selling. He had a new girlfriend as well. Karkat could tell he loved the woman from the way he talked about her.

His eyes fluttered shut and he let the happy noises of his family sink in. Words couldn't describe how much he had missed this. He tuned the world out and focused on his family.

He wasn't even aware that they had fallen asleep till his mother shook his shoulder. "Karkat...there is a man here to see you." Karkat rubbed his eyes and sat up, the world slowly coming into focus as he started at the man in the suit.

"Your name is Karkat Vantas correct?" He nodded. Who the hell was this guy? What did he want from him? Karkat yawned softly as the man walked to his bed side. "You are also in a relationship with the one known as Gamzee Makara yes?"

Karkat froze. His body went numb at the mention of Gamzee's name. "...Y-yes I am." The man sighed and sat next to Karkat. "Please do not get up, as I have some news that you probably do not wish to hear. Do not worry, Mr. Makara is not dead, but he is hurt and has been taken into custody. My name is Mr. Ziffren , and I am his attorney." Once more Karkat nodded. His voice cracking Karkat spoke up, "T-Tell me everything t-t-that happened to m-my boyfriend." The first few snowflakes started to fall, just as Karkat's tears dripped down his cheeks.


	17. Court Case

AN:ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNND IM BACK TO RUIN YOUR LIVES WITH SAD STUFF(OR IS IT!?) BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT? I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS RIGHT NOW AND SCHOOLS OUT SO WOO! GONNA BE WRITING MORE! BUT HOLY SHIT MY INTERNET NEEDS TO CHILL THE FUCK OUT SO I CAN UP LOAD THESE THINGS. ANYWHO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: COURT CASE

Gamzee tugged at the collar of his suit, he always hated wearing these things. It was hot and itchy and made it hard to breathe. His hands shook slightly from his lack of a fix in the past couple of days. Even with his card the police wouldn't let him have his meds. His lawyer had also forbade him to wear his makeup, saying "Let the court see what Mr. Strider did to you, it will more than likely sway them in your favor." The scars left on his face were still healing, the flesh bright red and shiny against the new stiches, seeing as how he has ripped out the old ones. He would never forget the look of horror that had been on Karkat's face when he first saw Gamzee….

_Karkat shoved past the guards, jerking open the door to the room Gamzee's lawyer had set up for them to meet. He didn't even pause to look at him; he just ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Gamzee Makara I swear if you do so something that fucking stupid again, I'll kill you myself!" Karkat nuzzled him slowly, finally looking up at Gamzee's face. At first his smile stayed, bright and warm. It was a refreshing sight for Gamzee, who had just spent the last twenty four hours alone in a holding cell. Slowly though, his smile started to fade. Changing at first to a small frown and then to a look of utter horror at the sight of his now scared face. _

_Gamzee kept his eyes down after that, his heart starting to break again. ~I knew it….he hates me now and can't stand to look at me….~ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even feel the cool press of Karkat's lips against his. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening and kissed Karkat back, pulling him closer against his body. They pulled away after what seemed like forever, just holding each other close. "…Y-You aren't afraid of me?" Gamzee whispered. Karkat's only response was to kick him in the shin and hug him tighter._

Gamzee shook his head clear of the memory, a faint smile stretching across his face. Karkat's look of horror would always be there in the back of his mind, but the warmth of that embrace would be there too.

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. This was so boring, just waiting here... Seemed like he had been doing that all his life. Waiting for his dad to pick him up from school, waiting for Kurloz to pay attention to him, waiting for Karkat to come over to play, waiting for Karkat to fall in love with him...waiting, waiting, WAITING.

It seemed like he would be waiting forever. Hell, he had waited this long, what was a few more minutes? Or hours, or days, or even years? His fingers twitched, tapping against his thigh in an unsteady tempo. God he needed a fix. Just a small one, something to make the waiting bearable. That magical medicine of his always made things bearable.

He coughed, wincing at the feeling of the stiches. Little bastards were tighter this time, every movement on his face cause them to tighten up some. Three rows of scars. Three reminders of that night. He soon found himself in front of the judge. Her frown seemed plastered on her face and her eyes followed every movement in the room. Every twitch, every sneeze, all of them were subject to her gaze.

"Case number 13 1 00042 2 is now in session. Gamzee Makara, you stand accused of assault and battery, disruption of the peace, and destruction of property. How do you plead?" Gamzee bit his bottom lip softly, her gaze never leaving him. "N-Not guilty your honor."

She nodded softly and for a seconded he saw a glimpse of …something in her eyes. It wasn't pity… but it wasn't hate either. Hours went on with the prosecution calling witness after witness, all of whom kept saying he had just snapped, that they hadn't seen or heard anything to provoke him at all. Dave even got to show off his broken wrist and nose, saying that all he did was talk to him. The only time Gamzee really saw him squirm was when the bartender took the stand.

He watched as he shuffled his way up and sat down slowly, seeming out of place. A small smile found its way to Gamzee's face as he saw how uncomfortable he looked in his own suit. _~Least I'm not the only one in that boat here.~_ His eyes flashed up to the judge but she was busy watching the prosecutor questioning him about Gamzee. What was he drinking? Did either man seem drunk at the time? Did Mr. Makara come around the bar often? Was there anything to provoke such a violent attack on poor Mr. Strider?

"Well….as for the drinking thing I can't really remember what he was drinking, but I know he wasn't drunk. Hadn't been there that long. Neither of them were now that I think about it. Sure, both boys were regulars. I see Mr. Strider almost every night and Mr. Makara on the weekends like clockwork. Hell, sometimes I have to be the one who tosses Mr. Strider out of the bar when he drinks too much. Never Mr. Makara though, he knows when he's had too much and always calls a cab. Has a friend come by and get his car or his bike later. Only thing I remember that could have caused a fight was Mr. Strider saying something about a boyfriend and Mr. Makara telling him to shut up, but that's about it. I didn't know anything was wrong till I heard Mr. Strider screaming about his wrist."

He watched as his bar tender slowly got up and shuffled back to his seat in the pews behind. Gamzee bit at his bottom lip again, His fingers started their tapping again, until finally…it was his turn to take the stand.

AN: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND THAT CHAPTER IS DONE. JFC THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE MANLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW THE COURT SYSTEM WORKS AND I HAD TO LOOK IT UP _ BUT ANYWHO, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE AND NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER EIGHTEEN :D YAY  
(PS. sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I am a terrible person for doing this to you all. ;w; I am sorry.))  
Fluffykins out!


End file.
